Your soul is mine
by Annie Android
Summary: AU Office. Soul's a famous music manager, Maka's his brilliant secretary. Will they survive their jobs without a scratch? SXM, B*SXT, KXL. Warning: future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another regular day in Death City, sunlight smashed on her dirty glass window standing out all the dust adhered to it. The room was small but very neat, there were just a bed, a wardrobe with a mirror, a chair, a desk with plenty of belated books from the library and a nightstand with a lamp and a clock on top. Sunshine made it through the dirt to touch the skinny girl's face, who laid sprawled all over her bed until then. Her bony hand traveled to her eye rubbing it harshly, "Mmm, what time is it?" She managed to open one emerald eye just to see that her clock was stuck and after confirming the real hour on her wrist watch she cursed, "Fuck! This piece of shit's broken! I'm already late!" Stumbling on her feet and gaining balance, she took the first articles of clothes she saw on the back of the chair and put it on as soon as could. Her outfit consisted on a red skirt, a white dress shirt with a yellow vest and green tie, a pair of black and white boots and her trademark black long coat, she always wore that coat, according to her it was for good luck but began to believe it was the biggest lie she ever said considering her current situation...

Damn! She was already late on her third day on that job! And gosh, did she need that job! A loudy sigh escaped through her lips while combing her ash-blonde hair back and tying it in her usual pigtails. She ducked to grab the purse laying on the floor beside her desk and rushed out of the room as fast as light, slamming the door behind her. Her long and skinny legs ran through the corridor until the stairs and descend it by two rungs at a time.

"On a rush, Maka?" Asked Mira Nygus, a bandaged woman who owned the boarding house, she was talking at the phone beside the stairs just when the girl arrived.

"Oh, yeah Mrs. Nygus, I must hurry!" One of her hands grabbed her purse tightly, and with the other one she said goodbye to the older woman and closed the door.

It was a regular day indeed, the sun was up in the sky with its usual laugh and the air felt right against her skin but it wasn't time for sightseeing, she was late for work!

"Shit, that asshole's gonna fire me for sure!" Her steps sounded loud against the pavement, her mind drifting from the weather to twisted versions of her last nightmare just that night, her hands full of blood and her desperate crying was all she could see and hear. She shook her head trying to forget about that terrible imaginary scene and kept walking rapidly towards her brand new job. Her head tilted to watch the time hanging from her wrist, half past nine, half hour late, damn! She quickened her pace until the big office's building was spotted. Lucky her that lived only three blocks from her job! It was an enormous office's building made basically of glass, everything looked breakable and expensive not to mention fancy and boring. Her skinny body entered the large glass door to be recieved by a dull secretary behind a ridiculously big glass-desk with a luxurious computer in front of her.

"May I help you?" She asked in a monotonous tone without looking up.

"Ehm, yeah, I'm Maka Albarn, Mr. Evans' new secretary." The ash-blonde haired girl replied rubbing the back of her head.

"May I see your identification card, please?" The girl took the card hanging from her neck by a string and shook it in front of the woman's face who rolled her eyes, getting the point, "Ok, you can come in, fifteenth floor, remember?" She said pointing towards the elevator with her left hand.

"Yeah I remember, thanks!" The younger girl took a deep breath and walked towards the iron doors which opened quite quickly allowing her to step inside and mark the fifteenth floor, as she did the last couple of days. Her weak body began to tremble from fear at her boss' reaction, he was a really busy and bitter music manager who wasn't fond of slips like this, at least not so soon, she thought. Once the elevator marked the corresponding floor, a light beep was heard and soon enough the doors were open and the face of a furious boss was at sight. He was sitting on her big wooded desk which was just in front of the elevator, his red eyes were furiously fixed in the iron doors with a frown, waiting for her to come. His strange white hair gave him a terrifying look but his factions were dalicate and defined, that and his tanned skin made him an interesting combination. She gluped and straightened her skirt before coming in, walking firmly towards her cruel destiny.

"Half hour late, Albarn. Something to say in your defense?" His red gaze was imprevious and severe, she messed everything up! Her teeth bitting her lower lip nervously wasn't a good sign but seriously, this guy needed a good screwed, he was so uptight!

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, I promise." She looked down at her feet and hoped for him to be in a good mood which wasn't the most suitable scenario.

"Of course it won't happen again, because you're fired." He said before turning back and walking unto his office. The blonde stood still for a second, simply watching him leave, her hands pressed into tiny fists. Suddenly, her gaze became furious and a strange power took control of her body, gave a few steps and opened his office's door harshly. "You still here, Albarn?" His raised white eyebrow infuriated her even more, her hand tightly gripped to the doorknob.

"Please Mr. Evans, I ask you to reconsider about my dismissal." Her eyes locked on his.

"And why should I do that?" His eyebrow still raised was enough for her to start spitting fire right then.

"Because I need the money." Her lungs seemed so empty, she couldn't fill them right.

"Well... Everyone needs money as far as I know-"

"No, you don't understand! I really need it!" His sentence was left hanging in the air when the girl spitted her objection. The white haired man stood behind his desk staring at her wide eyed, she took a deep breath and continued, "I've got this friend who is in the hospital, she's all alone and doesn't have any money to cover the doctor's expenses, I'm helping her out." Her eyes were cold but honest, he could see that so he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and then sighed.

"Ok Albarn, you're hired again, but don't make me change my mind." Just when he finished that statement his eyes were back on the pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Thank you sir, there's nothing for you to worry about." She bowed lightly and exited the room closing the door behind her, couldn't help a sigh of relief leave through her lips. "That was close... I'm gonna need a new clock." She whispered to herself.

The day of work was spent normally from then on, a few calls from bands, another ones from annoying managers, just as usual. It was a nice place, it was a big reception, with just her desk and a great computer, a phone and tons of paperwork. His office was behind a wooden door adhered to a frosted glass wall. The sight she had from there was just amazing, she liked to chill out and watch outside when paperwork was a bitch and really helped her out in clearing her mind. The entire city was exposed, including a bit beyod the walls and into the desert, she could see everything from there and it left a strange sensation of omnipotence in her chest. The fifteenth floor was conformed by two identical and spacious offices, one was Mr. Evans' and the other one belonged to another manager called Black Star, too eccentric for her taste.

So many numbers were driving her head into a living hell, her fingers rubbed the aching temples which throbbed sternly with every beat of her heart. Her bony hand grabbed a blister from her purse and pushed out a pill which she swallowed with a glass of water, when she was returning the glass on her desk she glanced at her watch and was so glad that lunchtime had finally arrived! She was freaking starving! Her stomach was growling since she left the house about four hours ago, she needed fuel.

Her weak legs boosted her up to a standing position while she picked up some papers products of her hard work perfectly done, she grabbed a clip to stick them together and made her way to Mr. Evans' desk. Once in front of the door she knocked twice and waited for his answer, not hearing anything from inside she knocked again, a little harder this time.

"Come in, it's open!" His tired voice was heard from the other side.

She stretched her arm to grasp the doorknob and gave it a lap, opening the door and stepping into the room.

"Sir, I finished with the account statement of twenty two of the bands under your managment, I think they're all. I've evaluated the gainings and looses of each of them in the last four years, just as the future shows and the estimate earnings as well, uhm... I think that's all, here you are." The thick pack of papers hit the desk with a thud and his face was just amazing, she was laughing out loud inside her mind. His wide eyes looked at the pile for a second and then fixed in her emerald eyes, she just shrugged waiting for his answer with an innocent smile on her lips.

"Y-Yeah, I gave you the assignment yesterday and I was expecting you to finish by next month!" He chuckled and looked up again to meet her gaze.

"Well, if you want I can keep it and give it to you in a month..." Her hand was almost holding the papers again but his was faster and took them first.

"That's not what I meant." He laughed a bit, eyeing the papers and not finding any obvious mistake, "It's really impressive you did this only in a day, you're really smart."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink but she didn't know why.

"Thank you, I told you you had nothing to worry about, you won't regret having me here." She only hoped for her words not to be misinterpreted but when another chuckle left his mouth she soon regreted having said that.

"I sure won't." Ok, she had to admit that despite the fact that he was a jerk his smile was a bit sexy, just a little bit... Damn! "I'm sorry about today, I started the day with the wrong foot. I didn't know you had a friend in the hospital... How is she?" Was he really starting a conversation with her? The same man from the past two days, who only said 'hi' and never got out of his office until six? Whoa, that was an improvement, a very nice improvement in her opinion.

"Well, she's not very good to be honest, I make her company until they kick me out, I'm the only person she has." Her face reflected her worry, tireness and sadness, he looked at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she gets better soon." His hands played with the papers now resting on his lap, a serius expression in his face, she nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Her eyes looked down at her feet for a second.

"Ok... Is there anything else I can help you with?" His voice was husky and conforting.

"Actually, it's two o'clock and I wanted to go eat something if you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah, I just lost all sense of time, I didn't know it was so late! You can go, of course!" He smiled while passing a hand through his hair.

"Thanks!" She was already leaving when she heard his deep manly voice again.

"Oi Maka!" The blonde turned around and looked into his eyes. "Take one hour instead of half, for the good work." Not his sexy smile again, it was killing her! She smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Soul." With a bigger smile she left the room making her way towards Black Star's office, his secretary Crona was a sweet and shy girl who Maka could consider a friend, maybe they could have lunch together today.

"Hi Crona, wanna have lunch?" The blonde girl leaned over the desk and supported her body with her elbows, her lips were curved into a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Maka! Sure, if Mr. Black Star doesn't mind..." Her tiny voice was almost imperceptible.

"Of course I don't mind! I'm such a great god that I'm giving you a full hour to rest, come back full of new ideas, I'm gonna need'em!" The infamous manager Black Star said passing beside them and heading towards the elevator, he raised one hand and gave a high five to Soul who came a few steps behind Maka. "Hi bro, let's eat something, I'm starving!" The white haired man smiled to his friend and both dissapeared into the elevator in just a second.

"O-Ok, I believe that's a yes, let's eat something." Crona said, hiding her dark eyes behind her purple bangs.

"Alright, let's go!" The blonde girl tilted back, shifting the weight of her body into her feet again.

In their walk towards the Subway that was just a block away from their office, Maka noted something that made her shiver: a big briuse on Crona's chest. It was hardly seen because she had a conservative black dress that reached her ankels so little skin was shown, but she could swear that with the movement the girl made while walking, a bit of a purple bruise was at sight. The blonde haired girl just kept walking until they arrived the establishment, both girls stood there patiently waiting for the attendant to take their orders.

"Hey Crona, do you have a couple?" Maka asked with an innocent smile on her lips.

"W-Well, yes, I've got a boyfriend." The purple haired girl answered while shrugging, more like sinking between her shoulders. "Why?" The look in her eyes was one of fear.

"Because I was curious, that's all." She laughed a bit just to break the tension felt all of a sudden. "How's his name?"

"H-His name's Ragnarok." Her eyes filled with some kind of sadness.

"Oh, that's quite a name!" She laughed a bit more before adding one more question, "And... Do you love him?" The last question fell like a bag of stones on Crona's shoulders, one could said so with only looking her in the eyes.

"W-Well... I-I..." And just then the attendant asked them for their orders, suggesting the cheese sandwitches and completely interrupting their little talk.

The conversation took a different path from then on, fluctuating from pets to work and a lot more different topics. Maka didn't want the other girl to feel uncomfortable, but she was determined to find out whatever was happening to Crona that left those horrible bruises on her pale-white skin.

Back in the office the day was completely normal until it was time to leave. Her watch marked exaclty six o'clock when she stood up and walked towards Mr. Evans' office once more. The usual knocking ritual was followed by the girl coming in.

"Mr. Evans I'm leaving, is there anything else you wanted me to do?" Her eyes were tired, he could see the big dark bags under her eyes.

"No, it's ok, you can leave. And I told you to call me Soul." He gave her a side smile and turned his computer off. "Hey, wait for me, I'm leaving too." Ok, that was the strangest thing of the day.

"Ok..." The blonde didn't know what else to say. He grabbed what looked like car keys and left the room with Maka, one of his hands pressed softly on her upper back.

The elevator ride was really uncomfortable, each of them looking at a different direction, not knowing what to say to break the irritating silence. The pair walked out of the big glass doors of the building, she was ready to leave so she said goobye to Soul and started walking when he answered something unexpected, "I've got a bike, I can give you a ride to your home if you want, I know's not far from here." His look was just unreadable, a perfect poker face meant only for cool guys like him.

"Actually, I'm heading to the hospital but thank you anyways." She smiled politely, he chuckled and waved his hand for her to come closer.

"C'mon, the hospital's only one block from my house, I'll drop you there." His smile again, it was a pleasant venom.

"O-Ok, I never got on one of those..." She just looked at the big orange beast that was his motorcicle and started to regret having said yes so easily. He chuckled again and handed her a black helmet.

"It's ok, don't be nervous. You just have to wrap your arms around my waist and you'll be fine. You have my helmet, I don't have another one." His eyes gave her a strange look that made her feel funny, like... aroused? Fuck! She was such a slut for thinking that way! She shook her head lightly to push those thoughts away.

"What? You're not wearing anything to protect you! What if we crash or something?" Her voice sounded so worried that made him laugh.

"Just relax, it's just a few blocks ride, nothing's gona happen, I promise." He put his hand on his chest, just when his heart is and looked at her with an honest look.

"Fine! But this is the first and last time I'm getting on this monster." She put the helmet on and got on the bike, he smiled and did the same, with his keys started the engine and made it roar.

"Ok, hold on!" The albino made his way to the road really fast, making her grab unto his waist for dear life and bury her face in his back, not seeing anything that was happening.

Once they arrived to the hospital he pulled over and waited for her to get down the machine.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled to the girl and took the halmet she returned.

"Well, it was terrifying but... exciting." The blonde smiled showing all her teeth, he chuckled.

"Hey, I told you! Maybe I'll give you a spin one of these days." He winked at her and put the helmet on before going back to the road and leaving a tremendously blushed and speechless Maka behind.

"Did he just flirted with me?" Her legs couldn't move for a while processing all the events in her mind over and over again. That guy couldn't be more weird! He was a zombie the last couple of days and now he's 'Mr. Cool Guy', what the hell?

Her busy mind kept on working when she walked up the stairs and entered to the big creepy building that was the hospital. She got to the reception and asked for permission to go to the room 413 to a woman carrying a lot of folders and dressed in white. Once said woman allowed the entrance the blonde waited for the elevator, got in and pressed the buttons anxiously.

The fourth floor of Death City's hospital was terribly depressing, thirteen rooms were aligned both sides of the dirty corridor, an equally dirty window was located in the opposite wall, waiting for her or any other unfortunate soul to jump into Death's arms. The skinny girl walked towards said window and stopped right in front of it, the thirteenth room was at her right. The door opened easily allowing the blonde to step into the lonesome room, the sight was just depressing, her best friend connected to a machine that helped her breathing with so many wires coming out of her body that she seemed a cyborg. Her slender body wasn't so gorgeous anymore due to the intravenous feeding, her long and black hair was messy and dirty, she hated to see her friend that way!

"Hi Baky! How are you feeling today?" The sick girl didn't respond, it was an entire month since she got in a coma and didn't show any signs of pulling through. However, hopeful Maka always talked to her and made her company, she was the only person the girl had, after all. The blonde sat down in a chair beside the bed and held her hand, just like she did every single day.

Her mind drifted to the day the brunette got into that coma, she was working at a café then and her turn was almost over when she received a strange call.

"Hello Miss Maka, is that right?" A male voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Y-Yes, I'm Maka Albarn, who are you?" Her heart started to beat faster, the caller ID was Tsubaki!

"I'm officer Harrison. I'm afraid there was an accident, we're at the 45th highway and the car matriculated 555-XXX crashed into a tree." Maka's body was inmobile, breathing was hard and a few tears managed to wet her eyes. Tsubaki, her boyfriend Mifune and his adoptive six-year-old-daughter Angela decided to spend their weekend somewhere she didn't know and that tragedy happened when they were almost arriving.

"That's Mifune's car! Are they ok?!" Her voice was desperate and worried.

"We managed to achieve the cell phone that seems to pertain to a girl called Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and your number was at speed dial, is that right?" The man was making her lose her temper.

"Yeah, yeah, that's Tsubaki's cell phone, I'm her best friend Maka. How are they?" She was at the verge of panic.

"Well, they're not fine, the little girl's death was confirmed five minutes ago and your friend is terribly injured, she's being trasfered to Death City's hospital, her ID says she lives there."

"Y-Yeah! B-Bring h-her h-here!" Maka's face was a disaster, tears all over her face and her worry grimace soon turned into a sad one. "H-How's Mif-fune?"

"He seems to be stable but unconscious, we'll take him to the hospital too."

"Ok, t-thank you of-ficer, I'll go to the h-hospital to wait f-for her." She kept on crying which made the old man on the other side of the line sympathize for her.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry about your loss and your friend's condition. I wish you good luck." His voice was warm, he was someone else's papa, that was for sure.

"Thank you, s-sir." Her crying only got worse with her papa's memories flying through her mind.

The memory was still burned in her neurons, everytime she saw Tsubaki on that littler it came back to haunt her. Mifune was transfered with the brunette to that hospital too but as soon as he woke up and Maka told him his daughter was dead he couldn't take it and left, leaving an unconscious girlfriend behind. The blonde tried to make contact with her family in Japan, she knew her parents died long ago but also remembered that Tsubaki once told her she had no more family than a grandmother who passed away last month. With no boyfriend and no family, Maka was the only one she got. They lived together but since she was in that condition the blonde couldn't afford the rent on her own so she moved to the boarding house about a month ago.

"You'll be fine Baki, don't worry." She gave the other girl's hand a light squeeze and managed not to cry. Soon sleep took over her and couldn't help to slip into dream's world just to wake up all of a sudden thanks to that terrible nightmare again. Her hands full of blood...

A nurse came in just when she was stretching from her short nap, checked on Tsubaki, looked at some papers and told Maka to leave, it was past the visiting hour. The blonde stood up and left, it was ten o'clock and she was completely exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Second part's here! Thanks for the support, you encouraged me to keep writing. I hope you like this, don't forget to review! ;)**

**Annie**

* * *

><p>Her alarm clock rang loud and clear, making the skinny girl squirm and complain about being too early to be up, but sunlight filling her room with a warm and conforting springtime light made her change her mind. She sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes lightly, trying to chase away the remaining of sleep to no avail, she was truly tired. A week had passed since the day she got late for work and life hadn't change much from then: wake up, go to work, go to the hospital and then back to the boarding house, the girl was pretty fed up with the routine. The entire weekend at the hospital wasn't the funniest thing in the world but she read an entire saga so she managed to keep herself entertained.<p>

She streched making every backbone crack and yawned showing her entire oral cavity. It was a nice day, it seemed, so she got up and gathered some clothes: a plain black skirt (which tightened her hips up quite provocatively, that didn't have anything to do with certain cool boss, of course not!), a light pink silk shirt and a pair of nice black sandals, panties with a matching bra and was ready for making her way to the bathroom. It was shared so all the tenants had the right to use it, was more likely to be occupied in the morning but to her delight it was free right then and waiting for her. The day was going right 'til then, she felt a warm feeling in her stomach which made her smile.

The shower was completely pleasant, no one had used the bathroom before her so it was full of hot water which she happily drained. The hot liquid left some red traces on her pale skin but she liked how it felt, it made her relax, what a nice way to start the day! Once she finished with her body and hair, she switched the taps off and stepped out of the tube grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her tiny frame. She dried herself and dressed in only a few minutes, combed her hair carefully, untangling every knot she found and made her way to her room again. She sprayed some perfume on the soft skin of her neck (it had no relation with said boss either), picked up her purse from its usual location beside the desk and grabbed her black coat.

She walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen where she found Mrs. Nygus cooking something that smelled amazing, the smile never left her young lips.

"Seems you had a good night sleep, Maka." Nygus said with a motherly tone and a gentle smile on her lips. "Or are you just in love?" The woman laughed lightly at the question but waited for an answer.

"What? No! I go for the first one!" She lied, the older woman could tell because of how tense the blonde got when she asked it.

"Well, that's fine." She kept on cooking and watched out of the corner of her eye how Maka went straight to the fridge. "I'm cooking some pancakes; there are few that have your name on it. Come and sit, job can wait a few minutes."

The girl smiled, closed the fridge's door and sat down on the nearest chair she saw, she had at least half hour before going to work, a good breakfast would be nice. "Thank you Mrs. Nygus, you didn't have to bother."

"It's nothing girl! You look so thin, are you eating well?" There was concern in the old woman's voice and the blonde felt a strange feeling in her chest, like being at home.

"Well, not actually... I don't have much money or time to sit down and eat so most of the time I'm just eating some snack or sandwitch from the Subway near my job." The woman finished her pancakes and put them on a plate before handing it to the girl.

"That's not right, girl. You have to eat well to stay healthy and strong to face anything life throws at you. How's your friend?" The woman turned around to cook a few more, the girl sighed.

"She's not better, just like last month." She played with a piece of food before stuffing it into her mouth, her gaze was sad again.

"I'm sorry girl, I didn't want to steal the beautiful smile you had. Come on, cheer up! Maybe today everything can change for better!" The woman turned around and sat down in front of the girl with her own plate of pancakes. The blonde gave her a weak smile.

"I hope so Mrs. Nygus, I hope so..." She looked back at her plate and kept eating. "This is delicious!" Her smile was on her lips again.

"I'm glad you like it, you can wake up around this time everyday and come have breakfast with me, I'm all alone in the mornings since Sid's working so early." The old woman had a sad grimace on her face.

"So how's Mr. Barett doing? I haven't seen him in ages!" Maka became really fond of them both, they were the parents she never had. A perfect lovely couple who shared everything, she really missed Mr. Barett.

"He's fine, he's working on that factory near the bank and he's making good money." The woman looked at her food and ate slowly.

"Well that's fine, isn't it?" Maka didn't know what the problem was.

"Yes, it is fine, indeed, but I miss him girl, I really do." The sad gaze on the woman's eyes was killing her. "We used to work together here in the boarding house but since bills got bigger and bigger due to this new taxation system, he had to find another job."

"Oh, that's hard, but he's back at five. Time flies." The blonde smiled to the bandaged woman making her feel better.

"You're right, I'm being such a crying baby." Both women laughed at that statement, it was a good day!

* * *

><p>"Nice makeover but I think I prefer the pigtails." Maka's face was completely crimson, she combed her straight hair with her fingers. Did Soul actually notice her appearance?<p>

"Ehm… It was wet so I didn't want to tie it yet." Bullshit! She did it on purpose just to see his reaction and she knew that. His smile was killing her, it always killed her.

"Well, your hair's beautiful, leave it like that." And he just walked back to his office and closed the door. She will _definitely_ leave it like that, oh hell yes.

The day was fine, a few annoying callers as usual and tons of numbers to count and mails to send but she managed to get through it. Just when she came back from lunch with Crona her cellphone rang, a text message.

**Hi cutie, miss u! How's ur life goin'? Need to tell u big stuff, ChupaCabra's this Sat at ten!**

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, she hated ChupaCabra's, it reminded her to her philandering and drunken father, plus she hated clubs but she really wanted to see her old friend Liz, they lost contact about a year ago and she had something big to tell so… She'll do an effort.

**Hi Liz! Ok, I'll be there! See u on Sat!**

Her mind drifted from paperwork to what was going to wear on Saturday, she had definitely nothing nice to go out to a place like that, she was already thinking about that and it was only Wednesday! The blonde sighed and rubbed her eyes lightly to stop the growing headache that was starting behind her ocular globes. Her mind was still fixed on the clothes theme and just then the memory of all Tsubaki's clothes in a suitcase under her bed popped up between her thoughts, the brunette must have something pretty for her to wear. With that solution to her problem she happily pushed the thought away and focused on numbers again, another masterpiece of hard work was about to be accomplished.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" His tired but firm voice was heard from behind the door, a sign for the girl to open it up and come into the room.<p>

"Soul, I just finished the payment receipt for each member of every band." Her cheeks blushed a bit and her skinny hand deposited the folder on the desk. He smiled at her and grabbed the pile of papers.

"Just one morning. You never cease to amaze me, bookworm." His eyes glinted while checking on every page of her work, it was perfectly done, no math mistakes, no spelling mistakes either, they were even in a pretty folder for crying out loud! The girl's genius made him shiver, she was the best secretary he had and the best he would ever have, that was for sure!

"Hey! I'm not a bookworm! I'm just smart." She complained but after seeing his gorgeous grin on his face she couldn't help to smile.

"Ok, stop whining!" He laughed. "This is perfect, Maka, there's nothing for me to say, just perfect." The butterflies in her stomach were a bit annoying, she didn't know how he managed to make her feel that way with just a few nice words and a sexy grin. Her smile grew wider. "What time is it?" The girl's trance was broken.

"Oh, ehm…" She checked on her watch. "It's half past two." She looked him in the eye, why did he ask her to give him the time?

"Ok, take the rest of the day, I don't have anything for you to do yet and the phone I can answer it myself for what's left of the day."

"Really? Thank you Soul!" Her smile became a toothy one in no time.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then!" He waved his hand and she did the same, turned on her heels and left the room. On one hand she was happy she could spend the rest of her day outside that office, but on the other hand she didn't want to be away from Soul, wait. What the hell did she just thought? Was it a statement of dependence on someone, a _guy_ to top it all?! Damn, she was fucked up!

Her heels clapped on the office's tiled floor, she grabbed her things and headed to the hospital, just like everyday.

* * *

><p>On her way to visiting Tsubaki she smelled something nice, recently made coffee coming from a nice café near her office. The blonde stood in front of the place just looking at it, checking on the people inside enjoying different beverages and having nice chats. Her heart twitched in her chest, she put her hand inside her right pocket taking out a few coins from lunch's change, she could spend some of her money in a hot cup of black coffee and maybe a cookie, that much she deserved. The girl gave decisive steps towards the glass door and entered the room, it was nice and luminous. She spotted an empty little table in a corner beside the window and walked straight there. She took off her coat, placed it on the back of the chair and sat down waiting for a waiter to come with the menu. Her emerald eyes focused outside the window, looking at the people passing by, she was enjoying the peace it brought not to think about anything when a particular someone stood on the opposite side of the street. His red cherry hair and bright blue eyes gave him away, it was her father. It looked like he was looking for someone, his hands stuffed into his pants pockets and his lost gaze trying to find someone else's eyes.<p>

The blonde opened her eyes quite violently at such sight and ducked down over the table trying to slip past and not call his attention. Too bad the man was greeting a tall brunette woman quite too friendly and walking into the establishment hand in hand. Fuck! She was screwed! The waiter stood beside her and tossed her the menu which she grabbed placing it in front of her face, shielding her from the world. The couple found a table and sat down, luckily the man was facing away from her and she was a hundred percent sure she didn't know the woman so the girl had nothing to worry about. A breath she didn't know was holding for so long slipped from her mouth and soon her attention turned to the menu in front of her, still shielding herself from the couple, just in case.

She picked a piece of strawberry cake that looked so tempting from the fridge next to the cashier and a cup of black coffee with cream, she would definitely have a good time in spite of her father's intromission. Once her order was on the table she ate peacefully looking out the window, it was a beautiful sunny day but she had to go to the hospital, another sigh left her lungs. She tasted carefully her last mouthful of cake and slowly sipped her last gulp of coffee, wanted to be sure she would remember the various delicious flavors she never had the chance to experience. Her hands rested under her chin just when she finished, a strange sadness settled in her heart all of a sudden, didn't know why. This stupid feeling in her chest again, a mixture of solitude and melancholia, her eyes misted a bit but a quick hand killed the tears before they dare to stream down her face. She needed a change, Soul's face came to her mind at some point and a strange warmness grew in the pit of her stomach, she was crazy! Having such lusty feelings towards his boss was just so unlike her, she's not like her father! But there was much more than just lust, she wanted to hang out with him, know him better, he seemed to be a really interesting guy. What was she thinking?! It was time to pay and get out of there, her overthinking was driving her nuts.

She paid leaving a tip for the waiter, put on her coat and left the place. Much to her happiness her father didn't notice her presence so it was really nice not having to hold a fake smile and a stupid chat with her father and (apparently) his new girlfriend. She walked towards the hospital, she had a friend to take care of.

* * *

><p>The hospital room was as mournful as always, her bony hands drew the curtains allowing the warm sunlight to fill the room. She sat in the same chair next to the bed to finish her book and fell asleep just like every time she went there. One emerald eye cracked open to face a dark room, it was half past nine! "What a nap!" she mumbled to herself. "How are you feeling Baki?" The brunette was still asleep but the blonde kept her eyes on her just for the chance that she may wake up at that second. Her eyes never left the sleeping girl's body and suddenly, she could see one of her fingers move. Wait, one of her fingers moved! It did and she saw it! Tsubaki was coming back! The skinny girl began to tremble and just panicked, picked up the room's phone and dialed the nurse's number.<p>

"Yeah?" A dull female voice answered.

"H-Hi, I'm calling from room 413!" Her voice came cracked and nervous.

"What? Ah yeah, the room with the girl in a coma, right?" That comment made Maka so furious that almost hung up but she needed to tell them she was waking up.

"Yeah, dork, that one!" She couldn't help it, really. "Actually I think the girl's waking up!"

"Be there in a second." The same dull voice, didn't she have feelings at all? The blonde called her a dork and she didn't even flinch.

Ten minutes later two nurses where checking on Tsubaki, her vital signs, levels of nutrients in the blood, blah blah same old crap.

"You're right, she seems to be recovering but she's still under the sedatives effect, we're cutting them so that she can wake up."

Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't believe it, her friend was finally coming back after almost two months of waiting! "So, how much do I have to wait until she wakes up?"

"It will take all night, come tomorrow morning." Her face fell with those words, she had to work tomorrow morning! She will find the way to convince Soul to let her come.

"Ok, I'll be here." She grabbed the brunette's hand and put it on her cheek, a weak smile on her lips, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Nygus, Nygus! She woke up!" The blonde's face was filled with pure happiness. The kitchen was lonely, just the bandaged woman left doing the dishes.<p>

"Oh my! I can't believe it! I told you today everything could change for the better... and it did!" The older woman stretched her arms and pulled the girl into a bear hug with her hands completely soaped and wet.

"You were right after all!" The blonde hid her face in the woman's chest, since her mama passed away she didn't receive such tender hugs, and it was a long time ago. Nygus caressed her golden locks with her cheek, she was happy for Maka, the daughter she never had. "The nurse said I can go tomorrow morning when she's fully awake."

"So… you didn't talk to her yet?" They slowly separated looking in the eyes, a strange grimace of uncertainty in the older woman's features.

"Well, she moved her fingers today, so I called the nurses and they told me they were going to cut the sedatives transfusion so she can regain consciousness by tomorrow morning." The bandaged woman frowned.

"So… what are you telling your boss?" That question killed Maka, a big sigh escaped through her lips.

"I don't know… I'm planning on going to work and explain him my situation, I hope he understands." She bit her lower lip nervously, the woman smiled.

"Well if he's so interested in bringing you home in that machine of his for only three blocks I believe he will understand." Her smile became toothy and winked at the embarrassed girl. The blonde flushed madly and scowled.

"He's not interested in me that way!" She gave a light nudge to the woman's arm.

"Come on Maka, I've spied you through the blinds and I think he likes you by the way he stares at you." The smile kept on her lips.

"You spied on us?! How could you?!" The blonde's face grew even more flushed, reaching almost a lovely tomato shade, but a smile made her way to her lips. A short silence was followed by the girl's voice again, "You really think so?" The woman chuckled.

"Of course I do! He looks at you with some kind of admiration in his eyes." How could she tell that by only looking at him? The boy was so expressionless she never could read or at least have the tiniest idea of what he was thinking about. "And I can tell you like him too."

"What? No! He's my boss!" She folded her arms tightly and frowned.

"Ok, ok, I was just saying. It's a shame really, he's so handsome." The girl snorted at the woman's smile and waved her goodnight.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Soul." She entered the office and stood in front of his desk doing funny things with her fingers, there was something bothering her and it showed. "There's something I need to talk with you." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow with his trademark dull expression.<p>

"So early in the morning?" The girl nodded with a worry gaze, he sighed. "Ok, I'm all ears."

"Do you remember my friend who was in the hospital?" She gave him a shy look, he just nodded. "Well, she was in a coma for almost two months." His eyes got wider but he waited for her to finish. "And she'll wake up today, the nurses told me."

"How do they know?" He was confused because supposedly one never knows when someone will wake up from stuff like that, at least as far as he knows.

"I saw her fingers move yesterday and called the nurses, they checked on her cutting the sedatives transfusion so that she can come back." She paused and took a deep breath raising her gaze to meet his. "I want to be with her when she does."

"So… are you asking me to give you a free day? On your first month at this job?"

She gulped 'cause his gaze was so intense it started to strip her. "Yes?" Her voice was so tiny and shy he almost missed it.

"Ok, you can go, but just for today." He turned back to whatever he was doing before she came in. What? The girl was completely puzzled, did he let her go so easily?

"Really?" He looked up to find her gaze again.

"Yes?" She wasn't getting it, was she? "Look, you worked a lot since you're here, you already did everything you had to do this month, answering the phone's the only thing you're doing currently. I can't give you tomorrow too 'cause I really need you here, there's a band coming in for a meeting and I need you to receive the calls." She nodded and bowed politely.

"Thank you very much Soul, I promise it's just for today." He grinned.

"I know, see you tomorrow and send regards to your friend!" She nodded one more time with the biggest smile she had.

"I will. Thank you again, bye!"

* * *

><p>Her heart pumped furiously against her ribs and throbbed in her ears, she was going to see Tsubaki again and really talk to her! Her hands were trembling from both, excitement and worrisome. A train of terrible thoughts crossed her mind. What if she doesn't remember who she is like the protagonist of the movie she saw long ago? What if she decides to go find Mifune and leaves her here all alone? Or worse… what if she doesn't wake up anymore? She didn't have to think that way, optimism had to be her only fuel that day.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello! Sorry for the long waiting, I hope you enjoy the chapter (which is a bit longer than usual ;)). Please review!**

**Annie :)**

* * *

><p>The brunette was paler than ever, her skinny face reflected pain and a pair of big dark circles framed her eyes. Her purple weak lips managed to part and a gulp of fresh air filled her damaged lungs, heavy eyelish made their way up allowing some light to reach her retinas. Everything was blurry and confusing, she swore she could hear a soft whisper, was she in heaven? Something was moving in front of her, or was it someone? The whisper came from that strange moving shadow, was it an angel? Her eyes tried the best they could to focus on the thing and some blonde hair was seen. It must be an angel, she thought, maybe if she stretched her arm she could touch it, feel it, but when she attempted to move said limb it was far too heavy and couldn't accomplish her goal. Was she dead?<p>

"Tsubaki, you hear me? Tsubaki please answer me!" The girl froze, she recognized that voice.

"Maka?" The voice came out harsh and weak, smaller than a whisper.

"Yes! Tsubaki, it's me!" And in that moment her eyes made perfect focus on the strange moving shadow who happened to be her best friend Maka.

"Am I dead?" Was all she could utter.

"No, of course not! You're here with me now, safe and sound!" The blonde was so happy her best friend was back and apparently without colateral damage, it was a miracle!

"Then why are you crying?" Dark irises focused on wet emerald ones. Maka didn't know she was crying, she was so happy she didn't notice.

"Oh, these?" She said wiping away the tears, "I missed you so much, Baki!" Her arms stretched to wrap around the weak frame of the girl lying on the litter, both were trembling, a few seconds passed before she let her go.

"You missed me? We saw each other yesterday, remember? Where am I Maka, what's happening?" The brunette struggled to break free to no avail, she was connected to that noisy machine and her veins were filled with needles, she looked at Maka with a puzzled face, the blonde gave her an apologetic glance and then looked down with a sorrowful grimace. "Maka, what's going on?" Her voice was slightly audible.

"You don't remember, do you?" The blonde was amazed by how mournful her own voice came out, the brunette shook her head while a few tears gathered in the corner of her big dark eyes. "There was an accident, Baki." The girl's face got even paler and contorted with horror, her eyes wide open.

"Mifune..." She mumbled, the blonde nodded, "Angela..." Her needled hand travelled to cover her mouth. It couldn't be possible, one second she was really happy on a perfect trip with her boyfriend and his daughter and the next she was in this filthy litter at the hospital, what happened? Where were they? She tried to keep her cool, to think positively and breathe, some air would be fine. "Can I see them?" Maka's grimace got even worse, the pain written in every curve of her pretty face, what happened? Dammit! "Please Maka, tell me." She begged and grabbed one of the blonde's hands giving it a light squeeze.

"Your car crashed into a tree." She took a deep breath and streched her back as if preparing for a battle or something. "Angela died five minutes after the firemen and the police arrived to the place." A loud cry escaped from Tsubaki's lips, she loved Angela like her own, it was the blonde's turn to squeeze the brunette's hand in signal of confort. "Mifune left when he found out." Tears escaped from her emerald eyes at the sight of her best friend's desperate crying. "And... I missed you because... You were in a coma for almost two months." With that last sentence she enveloped her best friend in her arms and they stood like that for almost an hour, just hearing each other's sobs, they were ruined but they were finally together and nothing would tear them apart again, nothing!

Tsubaki was too weak to go home yet but the nurses insisted that it would be nice for her to be back in her usual habitat to avoid a bigger shock, the girl was already pretty shocked anyway so the blonde found it weird, maybe they needed the room. The women unplugged her from all those wires and needles and gave her a much needed bath, they were almost two months without a shower and it was obvious. Maka pulled out of her bag the clothes she brought for her friend to wear and once she was ready they left towards their new home which wasn't the one Tsubaki knew but anyway, they didn't have another place to go.

The cab parked out of the boarding house and the blonde paid for their short ride, opened up the door and got around the car to open the other door and help her friend out of the vehicle. Maka's right arm was located around the brunette's torso while her left arm was supported behind the blonde's neck and her left hand. She was truly weak, her skinny legs barely supported her, giving a step was a big challenge.

"We're almost there Baki, just a few more steps." They made it through the stairs without much trouble. The blonde stretched her thin arm to ring the bell, she needed help. They waited a second until a female voice was heard from the other side, "Coming!" The door opened up quite harshly to reveal a pair of wide an amazed blue eyes, Mira Nygus was completely astonished.

"Oh, dear!" The woman quickly ducked to put the brunette's free arm around her neck and helped Maka in carring her towards their room. "So I finally have the pleasure to meet you! I'm Mira Nygus, Maka talked so much about you! How are you feeling?" The bandaged woman asked with a warm smile on her lips once she was settled on Maka's bed. The girl felt a bit stunned by the drugs and sudden emotions so she took her time to answer, a weak but sincere smile on her lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Nygus, I'm feeling better but a bit tired." The answer came out like a plea.

"Ok, let's put you in bed for now, you need to rest." Maka's voice was so tender and motherly that warmed Tsubaki's heart. "I'll bring you some soup later." The blonde helped her friend to get in the bed and pulled the sheets and duvet up to her chin in a tender way. She stepped back, waved her hand and closed the door. She was so lucky to have such a loyal friend in her twisted and depressing life, the brunette thought before sinking into a heavy sleep.

"Did the doctor check on her before allowing her to leave the hospital? She doesn't look very good." Nygus asked worried once they were in the kitchen making the girl frown, remembering her conversation with the nurses that morning.

"It was really strange, like they were waiting for her to wake up to kick us out as soon as possible." Her emerald eyes were focused on the woman's blue ones.

"That's a nasty move, how cruel doctors can be." Maka's eyes turned sad, the woman put a hand on her right shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "She'll get better girl, I can take care of her when you're at work." Both, the gesture and the offering made the blonde's frozen core melt, she wasn't used to recieve such support and affection, a weak but honest smile spread through her lips.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Nygus. You're so kind to me." The hug took the woman by susprise but once she felt the girl's arms around her she just hugged her back and caressed the dirty blonde locks with her chin.

"You're so young to be suffering this much, you deserve better." She could feel the girl's soft sobs against her chest. "Hush, everything's ok now. Your friend woke up and is getting better, you two are moving to a bigger room for the same price and your handsome boss seems to be interested in you." A teasing smile adorned the woman's face. The girl pulled back immediately, astonished with a toothy smile on her lips, she stared at the woman and blinked twice, wipping away the few tears that managed to escape. "What? Didn't you know your boss likes you?" She teased.

"Are you really allowing us to move to another room for the same price?" The question amazed her, the girl was unbelievable.

"Are you kidding me Maka?" The uncertainty look in Maka's eyes was enough answer. "Of course you're moving, you are two people in a one-person room. And I know you're not in the best financial situation right now."

Another hug, tighter this time, surprised the woman once more. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mrs. Nygus!" Her face hidden in the woman's shoulder who only smiled warmly and returned the hug one more time.

"Oh, it's nothing girl, we all need some help once in a while."

* * *

><p>A light knock was heard in the dim room, it was dusk and a weak orange glow filled the window's surroundings creating a mournful but warm atmosphere. The brunette opened her eyes slowly and rubbed one of them with the back of her bony hand trying to come back to cruel reality. The door opened soflty allowing the blonde to come in with supper, she turned on the lights which made the girl narrow her eyes and complain a little.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't see a thing. I told you I'll bring some soup." Maka's smile was comforting making the brunette manage a tiny grin.

"Thank you Maka, you're a true friend." The girl tried to sit down several times but failed. "Oh, why am I so helpless? It's not fair!" The blonde left the food on the nightstand and helped her friend carefully. "Thanks again Maka, I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"You're not a burden! Never say that again! You're the only family I have, Baki." Misted emerald eyes locked on sad dark ones.

"We have each other." Tsubaki said making a smile twist her friend's lips. Maka sat on the bed next to her, moved to the nightstand to retrieve the food and placed it on the brunette's lap.

"This looks and smells delicious!" Her smile was sincere, the blonde chuckled.

"Mrs. Nygus made it, she said you needed to try her special soup." She smiled at the pleasure grimace her friend made when the food touched her taste buds.

"This is really good! Tell Mrs. Nygus she's a great cook!" They giggled and relaxed, the brunette kept eating while the blonde slouched and looked down to her hands. "So Maka, did Mifune tell you where was he going?" The blonde's face was blank, terror took over her body, was she planning on leaving just like she thought? She was her best friend, she would never leave, right?

"Err... He... Didn't say anything, just grabbed his things and left." Maka bit her lower lip nervously, why was she thinking that way about her friend? They only had each other!

"Oh... I see..." Her gaze turned really sad in just a second, the blonde shifted uncomfortably in her place.

"Look, I tried to talk some sense into him but he just wouldn't listen, he was realy hurt by his daughter's loss so I didn't want to push him further." She played nervously with her fingers. The brunette looked her in the eyes for a moment, she was hurt but she was also strong.

"You were fine, if he left then he wasn't the one for me, what do you say?" A small smile appeared on her pale lips making the blonde smile too.

"Well... There are plenty of fish in the sea." They laughed, a small but comforable silence settled.

"What else happened while I was out?" Her tiny voice broke the pause.

"Hmm, let me think... Oh! Yes! I have a new job!" Green eyes shone with happiness.

"Really? Congrats!" They hugged clumsily because of the tray laying in between them.

"Yeah, thanks." Maka's cheeks were practically red, the brunette gave her a knowing smile.

"There's something more..." The smile turned to a mischievous grin. "You're so bad at hiding things." It was right, she was terrible pretending that nothing happen or acting cool.

"Well..." Her cheeks burned red. "My boss' hot." Yes, Maka Albarn said that out loud, only Tsubaki could inspire such confidence.

"You don't say! Maka, you never said something like that about anyone else before, he must be really hot!" She giggled making the blonde do the same, so contagious.

"Well, he's so handsome and nice. At first I thought he was such a lame asshole but then he turned out to be pretty cool." Her cheeks got even redder, the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"There's more..." Her smile was wider.

"Mmm... I think he likes me." Her friend squealed.

"Now that's something! Are you flirting with your boss, Maka Albarn?" She raised one black eyebrow with the smile still drawn in her face.

"What? No! He's the one flirting with me!" That was enough to make Tsubaki burst into laughter, wiping away a tear.

"What's so funny? I'm not doing anything wrong, he's the one who's always offering to bring me home in his monstrous bike and suggesting me to leave my hair down." He friend's eyes got bigger.

"Does he really do those things?" The blonde nodded. "Then he's crazy about you."

"W-What? Do you think so?" Alright, now she was completely crimson, damn!

"Maka, I don't think so, I **know** it!" The smile got bigger in her skinny pale face, it was so nice to see her smile again and it was better to know it was because of her.

"You know Baki, I thought I'll never see you smile again, I'm happy I was wrong." The honest look in her emerald eyes warmed Tsubaki's heart once more.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy Maka." And they hugged again, never wanting to let go, not anymore.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Mrs. Nygus for taking care of Tsubaki while I'm out, I'll be back as soon as I finish in the office." The blonde pressed her lips into a tiny line, she felt so guilty for leaving her best friend alone and helpless in a bed, handed the older woman a list of food the girl could eat and gave her a quick hug. They said goodbye and the woman opened up the door for her. Once the door closed leaving Maka outside the house, a big sigh escaped her lungs and a few tears ran through her cheeks, it was a gorgeous day but she felt so sad, so tired and overwhelmed that she couldn't stop to admire it.<p>

Her black pencil skirt rode up her thighs while her legs hurried towards the office, bony hands tugget it down back into its place, she was five minutes late, damn! Not that again! Her heels echoed through the big glass hall, she made her way to the elevator and when the iron doors opened revealed a pair of breathtaking red eyes looking at her with their typical dull expression, apparently he came from the parking lot.

"Good morning Soul." She greeted politely feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, that piercing gaze penetrated through her very soul.

"Morning Maka, you go up?" A tempting grin appeared on his lips, why was he so freaking hot? He played with her feelings so easily.

"Err... Yes, I go to the fifteenth as always." Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. Not the elevator, not with him in there too!

"There you go." He said while pressing the fifteenth button with that infuriating and arousing grin adorning his face. "So... How's your friend?"

"She's fine, thanks. A bit skinny and weak but she's getting better." A small side smile appeared on her lips, she just looked down to her feet.

"I'm glad to hear that, you know that whatever happens you can count on me." His smile got wider and her face got redder, damn!

"Thank you, Soul." He voice came tremulous and insecure, did he just say that?

"It's nothing." An uncomfortable silence settled, he smiled and looked down at her but she resisted the urge to look back at him and decided to fix her eyes on the iron doors in front of her. The girl was so nervous that sighed deeply trying to relax and in that moment she felt the smell of his delicious colony and an extra sweet scent that was just his skin, so intoxicating... her cheeks were red again, damn! "You look nice today... _really_ nice." And just like that the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator leaving an astonished Maka behind, alright, maybe he liked her.

The day was spent normally like any other ordinary day at work, he was being his usual tempting self and she was feeling the usual wetness down between her legs. What?! This was getting completely out of control! She felt so wrong, so guilty, finally genes got the worst of her and expressed her father's disgusting habits. No! She wasn't some horny whore, she was a serious smart woman, "Pull yourself together, Maka!" She muttered, but there he was walking around with those jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips and her mouth watered, it was too much for her young mind! Said mind was trying to concentrate back into the numbers written on white pages when a ring on her phone distracted her, "Please not Tsubaki, not Tsubaki, not Tsubaki..." She repeated like a mantra, after that terrible call the day of the accident she always feared another horrible one saying she got worse or something. Luckily it was just a text message from Liz, oh no, Liz! She forgot everything about ChupaCabra's on Saturday! She couldn't go, she had to take care of Tsubaki! The blonde tapped on the screen to unlock it and read the message.

**Cutie, don't forget about this sat, I've got so much to tell! Really want to see u!**

Damn, she really wanted to see her friend too, they used to be as close as sisters but when Liz moved to New York to go to college and Maka stayed in Death City to work for a living they just stopped talking to each other. They were still friends but routine and responsibilities kept them busy enough to talk. She locked the screen and put the cell phone back in her purse, she'll answer Liz later, now a fucking headache was threatening to take over her brain. Her wrist watch marked six o'clock, time to go! She turned off the computer and grabbed her purse, ready to leave when Soul got out of his office and smiled at her, her legs magically turning to jelly.

"You're leaving?" Oh my, those hypnotizing eyes!

"Yes, I was going to your office to..."

"Permission granted." She couldn't even finish the sentence, her eyes were fixed on his gorgeous manly face. That delicious smile he had made her face flush when the thought of those sharp teeth nipping her neck appeared on the perverted mind she was developing since she met him. "Hey... It's Friday, do you wanna go for a drink?" Emerald eyes blinked twice, was she dreaming? Did he really say that to _her_, boring bookworm Maka Albarn? "Maka... are you ok?" His face contorted with a worry grimace. "You're pale."

"Oh, I'm ok! Haha." What a pathetic attempt of a laughter! Yes! Of course she'd say yes but in that second the memory of a helpless friend in a bed popped up from some part of her brain hitting her in the face, she couldn't go. "Look, I'd love to go with you Soul, but my friend needs me, I have to go back home now." His face turned a bit dissapointed but smiled anyways.

"That's really nice of you, you're a good friend, Maka." His warm gaze was as irresistible as his predator one. "Let me take you home then." In a flash his arm was around her shoulders, she didn't say a thing of course, his touch felt so heavenly nice through the fabric of the shirt, wondered how it would feel on her skin.

They made it outside the building in no time, a lightly uncomfortable ride in the elevator (they were dangerously close) was followed by a short walk towards his bike.

She climbed in and grabbed the helmet Soul handed her. He got on the bike too and started the engine ready to leave.

"Hold on!" And so she did, enveloping his gorgeous slender waist with her arms, feeling the warmness radiating from his body and his magnificent smell, she couldn't get enough of it! Once they were outside the boarding house she got down the machine and handed the helmet back to its owner, he removed his and smiled. "I guess I'll see you on Monday." Ouch! Monday was so far away, she needed to see him sooner or else she'll get mad.

"I guess so..." Her voice came out tiny and shy. He stepped closer still on his bike and kissed her cheek then put on his helmet again and waved goodbye while returning to the pavement. She waved back frozen in her place, then her hand rested where the kiss was, she could feel a fire burn her skin and stomach, or were they butterflies? Dammit! A big smile spread through her lips, she made her way to the door making a triunfal entrance to the boarding house. Mira Nygus was innocently reading some book on the couch suspiciously close to the window but the smile on her lips gave her away. Maka stopped and narrowed her eyes until the woman chuckled.

"You spied on us! Again!" The bandaged woman turned to face her with an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look but Maka didn't buy it. Her fists on her hips and a tapping foot, ready to scold her.

"Ok, I did." The woman answered rolling her eyes. "You two are so funny!" The girl frowned.

"Well, I'm glad I served as an entertainment for your recreation but that's my private life in which you're sniffing into."

"Oh c'mon Maka, chill out. He just kissed you!" Nygus stood up and came closer smiling widely.

"I can't believe it really happened!" The blonde sighed and put her hands on her chest. "But that's not all..." Blue eyes went wide open. "He asked me to go have a drink with him." The woman squealed.

"Really? When? You said yes, didn't you?"

"Well, he asked me to go today but I said no." The blonde's smile disappeared.

"What? Why?" She asked worried.

"I have to take care of Tsubaki." A side smile made it to the girl's lips, the bandaged woman did the same.

"Yes, you're right." They exchanged a warm look.

"How is she?" Maka asked still smiling.

"She's fine, getting stronger every minute. That girl walked to the bathroom all by herself today." Emerald eyes went wide.

"What? Really? But she couldn't even sit down by her own yesterday!" The woman chuckled.

"Well, maybe she's determined to get better soon."

"She's amazing... I'll go see her." The blonde wave goodbye and ran up the stairs.

Two light knocks on the door were followed by her entrance to their new room, Tsubaki was reading a book in her bed but when her friend came in she left it on her lap and smiled widely.

"Hi Maka, how was your day?" The girl shrugged.

"It was ok... How are you? Nygus told me you walked alone." She sat on the bed next to her friend.

"Yes, I was really bored and wanted to pee so I stood up and walked there."

"That's amazing, Baki! You're getting better really fast!" Her smile and happiness were contagious.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better thanks to you." She stretched to catch her friend in a tender hug.

"Oh Baki, I'm glad you came back." Both girls shed a tear.

"So... how's your boss?" Tsubaki asked wipping away said tear making her friend chuckle.

"Fine... he's as sexy as ever." They laughed. "He asked me out today." She bit her lip.

"What?! Oh my god Maka, you said yes didn't you?!" Her friend's anxiety was contagious but she couldn't tell her the reason why she said no, could she?

"Well I..." She scratched the back of her head while thinking about an excuse or something but nothing came to her mind.

"You..." Tsubaki insisted, Maka gave up and sighed.

"I said no." The brunette's face went blank.

"Why?" Uncertainty was shown in her features but there also were traces guiltiness and sadness. "Was it because of me?" She whispered at the verge of tears.

"What are you saying, Baki? Of course it wasn't because of you!" She lied with a friendly smile but of course the brunette knew better and immediately discovered the true answer.

"Maka listen to me." She was mad and sad so her words were cold but sincere, a few tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I told you I don't want to be a burden, I want you to live your life, you already helped me a lot."

"But Baki, I want to be with you now, you just woke up from a two-month abstence, I missed you." She took her friend's hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"I know but I don't want you to stop doing things because of me, you should have gone with him today." Maka sighed.

Suddenly, a funky tune was heard, the blonde walked to her purse and pulled out her cellphone answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maka, it's Liz!" A young girl answered, in the silence of the room even Tsubaki heard that loud voice.

"Oh, hi Liz, how are you? Why the call?" Maka frowned with uncertainty.

"Are you serious Maka? I'm calling because you didn't answer my message today. You are coming to ChupaCabra's tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Liz! I think I'll..." Tsubaki's hands were shaking frantically over her head indicating she had something to say. "Liz, can you hold on a sec?" She put her hand over the speaker. "What Baki?"

"You. Are. Going. No further dicussion. Liz's the friend you miss so much, isn't she?" She nodded.

"Ok then go, don't stay here because of me, I'll be fine." Maka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok..." A weak smile appear on her lips. "Liz, I'll be there."

"Great! It's been a long time away from Death City, I'll be here for a month."

"That sounds awesome Liz, I really want to see you and Patty again."

"Yeah, she'll be there and some friends too, I hope you don't mind. You can bring whoever you want."

"No, of course I don't mind. I think I'm going solo this time." They chuckled.

"Ok, so see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Liz." And hung up.

"Good, you're going out tomorrow, what are you gonna wear?" Maka's face went blank.

"Damn! I don't know!" Tsubaki smiled mischievously.

"Fine, I've got the perfect dress for you."

* * *

><p>There she was, staring at the reflection of a beautiful girl on the large mirror that stood in a corner of their room, that surely wasn't her, was it?<p>

"So, what do you think?" Tsubaki asked smiling widely from her spot in the bed. "I did a great job, didn't I?"

Maka's face was one of amazement, she looked good, _really_ good. The dark grey dress she was wearing adjusted on the right places making her body look more curveous and sensual. It was short, almost reaching her mid thighs but the sleeves covered her arms to the wrists. She thought it was a bit too saucy considering her back was completely exposed and the fabric fell over her behind in a very provocative way. A pair of dark gray velvet stilettos which made her long legs look like out of a Victoria's Secret catalog completed the attire. They decided to keep her make up very natural and simple, just some mascara and eyeliner with a light pink blush and a blood red lipstick (Tsubaki's idea). Both girls did a great job with her ashy locks, they fell freely over her shoulders and back in soft waves.

She couldn't take her eyes off that stranger that happened to be herself, the rational part of her mind felt like a slut but in the very bottom of her soul, in the forbidden part of her brain in which desires lived she liked feeling this sexy.

"Well I..." Her eyes were fixed on her body in the mirror.

"C'mon Maka, say something!" Tsubaki begged exasperated.

"I think I look... great." She smiled broadly.

"Just great? Maka, you look incredible!" Yes, that was the exact word to describe her appearance right then. The girl flushed violently feeling really embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I... I don't know if this is a good idea then..." Fear and insecurity written in her face.

"Don't be silly, you look awesome so stop being so insecure. Go there and have some fun." She cocked her head to one side and smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>The bar was located in that red part of town in which you don't want to be alone at night, her taxi stopped in front of the establishment and she saw her friend Liz with a strange guy she didn't know apparently waiting for her as she asked her. They were chatting really close to each other, no way! He must be her boyfriend! That must be what Liz had to tell her! He was kind of strange though, his hair was black except for three white stripes on the left side of his head. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes were from a peculiar color, like some kind of yellow... strange. But that wasn't all, the strangest thing wasn't his physical appearance, it was his clothes: he was wearing a suit for goodness sake!<p>

She paid for her ride and opened up the door stepping out of the car, once she straightened she walked toward her friend with a big smile on her face.

"Liz, over here!" She raised her hand and shook it for her friend to see, the tall blonde girl standing besides the creepy guy turned to face her and a smile formed on her lips at the second in which their eyes locked. Both walked toward their encounter and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my god Maka, you look so hot! I missed you so much girl!" They never stopped laughing.

"Oh you look hot too, my friend, as always." Both girls separated and looked at each other. Liz was a beautiful woman, his long blond hair was down and falling over her back elegantly, her big blue eyes had a lot of eyeliner, mascara and a beautiful purple eyeshadow that made her eyes look gorgeous, it matched her purple strapless sash dress and equally purple stilettos.

"Oh shut up." She said teasingly, "Come!" She walked her friend by the hand towards the strange guy, "Maka, I want you to meet my fiancé, Kid." What the hell? A fiancé? But they were only twenty two! God, this was crazy! So this was the big stuff she had to tell after all! The girl tried to smile and get out of her shock so stretched her arm and took his hand shacking it.

"H-Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She offered.

"Likewise." He stopped the shaking and still in possession of her hand took it to his lips and kissed it, kind of outdated and extremely polite for her taste but she smiled anyways. Golden eyes locked on emerald ones and a strange and uncomfortable feeling settled inside her tummy. Damn, this guy was _really_ weird.

"So guys, let's go!" Liz interrupted making Maka feel so relieved, her slender hand grabbed Kid's pale one and walked towards the bar followed by the ashy blonde girl.

The place was dark and blurry, colour laser on every wall and a loudy bass techno rythm was playing. She followed the happy couple through a mass of dancing bodies towards the further part of the bar in which where some tables and chairs with people drinking and chatting (she didn't know how they managed to hear each other through the music). She quickly scanned the area and frowned at an anomaly, she blinked several times to no avail, no, this can't be happening! In the place they seemed to be walking to was someone that shouldn't be there, white hair, sharp teeth, red eyes locked on hers, she was dead!


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe this chapter is finally here! I've been so freaking busy with my job I hardly paid attention to anything else, I missed SoMa week too *sobs* yes, shit! I've been catching up with all the amazing fanfics and fanart made, there're lots of awesome stuff out there! Anyways, the chapter's here and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Annie :)**

* * *

><p>It was imminent, he. Was. There. With his seductive smile, his bright crimson eyes and sharp teeth, his gorgeous red silk shirt and black jeans, shit! He was so hot! And he was talking to that beautiful girl before looking at her, oh crap, that brunette was lovely and Maka just... felt ugly. His expression changed from smooth seductive dumbass to surprised worried fool when he realized she was there. The girl he was talking to focused her big brown eyes on her emerald ones too, filled with hate. Maka didn't know what the hell was going on, the music was far too loud, the air felt heavier and her heels felt even more uncomfortable, "C'mon Maka, it's not time to fall down like an idiot." She put an extremely huge amount of energy in walking straight and pretending nothing happened following her friends, but they were getting closer and closer to where he was and it was getting really hard to breathe and focus on remembering who she was and what was she doing there, not her jelly-legs again! The blonde managed to smile once they arrived to their destiny which was the table Soul and the brunette were located plus another one in which Black Star and Patty were chattering lively.<p>

She knew Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson since teenagers but they moved to New York about a year ago so it was a long time no see them, she missed them a lot, specially Liz who was her same age, Patty was a year younger. Said girl stood up, jumped, clapped and squealed (all at the same time) before throwing herself over Maka and hugging her tightly. They hugged for a long time before the hyperactive blue-eyed-girl let her go.

"I missed you so much Maka, you look great!" Patty was the same little girl she always was, Maka smiled at the memories.

"I missed you too Patty, you look amazing yourself!" The younger girl laughed and flushed, her short golden hair swinging slightly.

"Maka, I want to introduce you to some friends." Liz interrupted. "They are Soul Eater and Black Star, music managers." The blonde fixed her eyes on Soul's and he smiled with those tempting lips.

"We already know each other." He said making the brunette next to him frown.

"Really? Wow! What a small world!" Liz said confused, it was so strange! "And how do you know each other?"

"We work at the same office." Soul replied almost instantly with his smile still on his face. Well, technically they worked at the same office but what he didn't mention was the fact that actually she was _his _secretary. What a long night awaited her...

"Man, that's your secretary, isn't she?" Dammit Black Star and his big mouth, Soul's face changed to one of discomfort, he was obviously upset but the blonde didn't know why, there was nothing bad in being a secretary and it was the truth after all.

"Yes, she is." He answered dryly with his theeth clenched.

"Err... I began about a month ago, I'm really happy with the job." The girl added with a smile on her face, trying to dissipate some of the awkwardness off the situation.

"Well, that's great!" Liz said happily, making Maka sigh relieved and smile sincerely this time, she needed a drink. "Well boys, if you excuse us..." She added dragging Maka by the arm towards the bar. Once they arrived she laughed and looked straight to confused emerald orbits. "What was all that about? There's obviously something going on between you two." That took Maka by surprise, how did she know that in an extremely short amount of time? Was she too obvious?

"W-Well..." She bit her lip nervously and in that moment the bartender arrived asking if they wanted something, Liz ordered two margaritas to begin the night with.

"'Well' what Maka, I'm waiting!" And there was her laugh again, what was so hilarious? She was freaking out right then!

"I'm attracted to him." Liz laughed again while she flushed.

"Well, that's pretty obvious my friend, and he's attracted to you, you know?" Emerald eyes went wide.

"How do you know? Did he tell you something?"

"It's not necessary, anyone can know that just by looking at him when he ogles you." The laugh was becoming a bit annoying.

"He's not ogling me!" She replied a bit angry.

"Yes he is, he can't take his eyes off you! Look at him, staring our way right now, caught!" It was true, he was looking at them in that moment completely ignoring whatever thing the brunette was telling him, alright, that view kind of raised her selfesteem to the clouds. They made eye contact again and he smiled seductively which made the brunette turn around and look at Maka. Furiously, she faced him once more, said something that apparently wasn't very nice and left.

She left!

Oh my!

And he looked at her emerald irises the whole time. Ok, what more signal do you need Maka? He's crazy about you! He stood up and sat next to Black Star, losing in the staring contest.

"Earth to Maka!" Liz put the glass of margarita in front of her face and smiled. "I told you." It was gonna be a long night indeed.

"I... I think you're right." Her face was completely flushed and felt lightheaded without even trying her margarita yet.

"So... what are you gonna do?" Liz's eyes shone mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Maka replied nervously.

"You know what I mean Maka..." She tilted her head to Soul's direction. Yes! She knew who they were talking about, what she didn't know was what to do right then! She didn't have much experience in the love department so her knowledge about men was practically zero. Her bony hand swayed the drink making the ice melt inside de liquid, thick drops slipped through the glass. The place was really hot, or maybe it was just Maka's contorted perception (still without trying the margarita!). She gave a nervous sip, it was too much alcohol for her taste but she swallowed it anyways.

What to do? What to do?! Lots of thoughts crossed her mind but uncertainty was still there. Liz swallowed her drink in a second and before she knew was already asking for a second round.

"Ok Maka, I told you I've got big news to announce." Her smile was contagious, it almost made Maka forget about Soul, _almost_.

"Tell me!" She answered returning the smile.

"Well... you already know but... I'm getting married!" Her eyes shone with pure happiness, the blonde knew her friend enough to tell she was truly in love with this strange guy. She felt happy for her.

"That's great Liz! So... how did you meet him? How come he knows Soul and Black Star?"

"Oh! He owns the label... Well, he's not the official CEO yet but his father's in the hospital, he's got terminal colon cancer." Her face changed to one of sadness, she must know the man.

"Wow, that's terrible..."

"It is... the doctors say he doesn't have much hope." Her eyes focused on emerald ones, they understood each other just like old times, Maka gave her an apologetic look. "So the paperwork is in progress, soon he'll be in charge." There was certain pride in her voice. "We met at a rock show." She added before Maka could say anything.

"Wow, what a strange way of bumping into your soul mate." They both laughed, Liz sighed happily.

"Yes, I was injured because some tall girl in high heels stepped on my foot and I couldn't walk straight. Patty was carrying me when he appeared out of nowhere and helped me out, he was such a gentleman! He took me to the hospital and bought me some chocolates, he's such a sweetheart!"

"Yeah, he's really nice, I approve him." Maka said laughing but honestly.

"I'm glad you do." They laughed a bit more until Maka's voice was heard again.

"So... If Kid's the future CEO that means he's gonna be Soul's boss. Isn't it strange to hang out with your boss?" Liz smiled.

"I don't know, you tell me." Maka's face turned red.

"I'm not hanging out with him! I'm here because you asked me to!" Too much laughter was annoying, again.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you." The petit blonde relaxed. "They know each other since they're children." Emerald eyes went wide.

"Oh... that changes it all."

"Yeah... Black Star, Kid and Soul are best friends since they met about fifteen years ago. Black Star was an orfan who didn't have where to go until Kid's father took him in. They have been like brothers from then on, Soul was Black Star's friend from school so he met Kid just about the same time." Liz knew so much about them, about Soul, Maka felt a bit jealous but then she realised that Kid was her boyfriend, they were supposed to talk, at least as far as she was concerned about how a healthy relationship worked.

"Wow... I didn't know that about Black Star... I always considered him a noisy arrogant. Well... this doesn't change my mind about him but kind of explains it all..." The ice melted completely inside the liquid, she drank the content down in one big sip. Emerald eyes were lost, she felt kind of lightheaded, damned alcohol!

"Another margarita please!" Liz asked the barman as soon as she noticed her friend had finished it.

"Mmm, Liz, I don't think so, I'm fine like this." Wow, she wasn't used to it but she had to admit that the dizzy feeling was kind of pleasant.

"Bullshit Maka! We never go out together so break the leash and drink some more with me!" Not that laugh again! A big sigh escaped her lips.

"Ok... I'll drink another one." And before she knew it they had drank at least four different alcoholic beverages each, her head was definetly on the clouds. Her eyes focused on the back of the white haired man sitting far behind her friend and felt the urge to touch him and, of course, feel his long strong fingers slide through her skin, he must play the piano with such gorgeous fingers...

"Maka! Come on I'm talking to you over here!" Liz's laugh wasn't so annoying anymore.

"Sorry Liz." She laughed as well, yes, alcohol was making its effect.

"So tell me about you these years, how have you been?"

"Well, do you remember Tsubaki?" Liz's face shone bright with the memories.  
>"Yeah that sweet girl you met so long ago! She's lovely! What about her?"<p>

"I moved with her about two years ago. You came over a few times before going to New York, remember?"

"Of course I remember! But I don't know her personally, the few times I went to your apartment she wasn't there, remember?" She asked Maka in a funny tone trying to imitate her voice. "But you have talked so much about her that it seems I already know her, how is she?" Maka rolled her eyes and laughed, it was true, they haven't met personally but she was always in her stories.

"Actually, she woke up from a coma yesterday." Emerald orbits focused on her hands, sadness written on them.

"Oh Maka, honey, I didn't know that! Tell me everything!" And so she did, she told her friend about the accident, about the bastard that walked away from her and about her life without her, how she managed to survive paying the rent and how she got her new job.

"Wow! So this money is really important to you right now, I know how much Kid's label pays its employees."

"Really? How come? Oh... nevermind!" She chuckled. "Yeah, I really need to keep this job so I'm doing my best to be efficient."

"I believe it's not a big deal to you, you are pretty efficient without even trying. You're really smart too." An honest smile appeared on Liz's face, she was talking with the heart and Maka noticed.

"Thank you Liz..." She returned the honest smile, they needed this talk!

"Alright, now that we have caught up with each other's lifes let's meet up with the boys!" The blonde winked an eye to her friend which made her roll her eyes, she knew it was because of Soul.

They walked past the tables without falling down, it was incredible! Maka was really drunk, her feet dragged her without even knowing it, she just walked and laughed. Once they arrived their destiny Liz sat on Kid's lap and Maka next to Soul. She combed her blonde hair away from her eyes feeling absolutely irresistible, she wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol or the intense predator look she was recieving from Soul, he was literally eating her with his eyes. He smiled seductively and his sharp teeth were at sight, what a tempting deal this man was!

"So... you having fun?" He asked with that deep manly voice of his. She laughed and looked him in the eyes.

"Actually I am..." She could feel the sexual tension in that look, in those gorgeous eyes he had.

"Cool." He extended his arm and passed it over her shoulders, his hand caressing her right shoulder tenderly just as if they were a couple which if Maka's drunken mind was completely sure they weren't. He pushed her to his chest and the blonde got tense, she liked this, correction, she _loved_ this but she thought it was a bit too fast. That thought left her mind when she felt his hypnotizing scent, oh she couldn't get enough of it! Of all of him! He was so intriguing and sensual, so casual and funny and nice and sexy and handsome and sexy and misterious and sexy. Alright, he was _absolutely_ sexy! God she never felt like this before, she didn't know what to do and just like a silly teenager she followed everything he said and did. So in that moment she just rested her head on his chest and smiled, getting completely lost in the sesations.

"So Maka, do you wanna dance?" His smile was just too much!

"Oh! I..." She couldn't find an excuse.

"You..." Oh my, those eyes!

"I don't know how to dance." Her cheeks got flushed once she said that.

"Really?" She nodded completely embarrassed. "Alright, I'll teach you, come on!"

They walked towards the big mass of sweaty people dancing, making out and making out while dancing, she didn't know how that was physically possible.

She felt Soul's arm around her waist and smiled proudly at the face which some girls looked at her, obvioulsy jealous, yes girls this hot male was attracted to her and only her. When they found a spot which wasn't so full of people he grabbed her by the hips and looked her in the eyes. "Just feel the beat." He said in her ear making a shiver spread through her spine. He moved great, he knew what he was doing. She tried to mimic him but was really clumsy with her feet, she blamed the alcohol. He pressed her body against his and put one of his legs in the middle of hers, oh my, the wetness there grew considerably. His hands wondered through her hips, one of his thumbs caressed the skin of her lower back making goose bumps raise everywhere in her body, what strange magic this amazing man had on her poor body? He enchanted her completely, a frightening lust spell. The colour leds made funny thing to her eyes, she swore she could see stars, his eyes shone bightly under those lights making her dream about his skin rubbing against hers. She swung against him following the music, he was amused, "You ain't a bad dancer, babe." Ok, he called her babe, what the hell? She melted to the core, this man was her sweet end. He made her spin and pressed her back against his chest, the beat was hotter and slower, their sweat mixed through the fabric of his shirt, his nose traced the crook of her neck, she moaned making him chuckle. "You're so beautiful." He whispered making her legs turn to jelly. Her mind was completely on cloud nine, she couldn't say anything, was at his entire mercy. His mouth slid through the length of her neck just like his nose did before, his hot breath against her skin was doing funny things with her cotch, she tilted her head to the other side practically out of instinct allowing better access to his wandering mouth. They kept swaying with the music. He bit, licked and gave open mouth kisses all his way down to her shoulder, he seemed possesed. "You taste so good." She chuckled and rubbed against his crotch in time with the music making him moan, "I couldn't take my eyes off you the entire night." They both were possesed, she lost all sense of moral and manners when her ass rubbed his crotch again and her hand grabbed his hair pulling him to her wanting hot skin.

"I couldn't tell." She answered ironically and laughed making him smile.

"Don't be mean or I'll keep torturing you." His seductive smile still on his face, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" She asked so innocently.

He took her by the hand, dragged her to a separate dark corridor that led to the bathrooms and pushed her against the wall. She struggled a little but then gave up completely when his mouth began once more the tender torture against her neck. Her hands slid through his perfectly build back down to his perfeclty shaped ass, oh my, what a perfect firm ass! He moaned and pressed against her harder, making her moan too. His leg was again in her crotch rubbing her most intimate area every once in a while earning a sweet mewl every time he did. His hands wandered over her breasts making her scream of pleasure (lucky her the music was far too loud and no one heard, it could have been really embarrassing), he laughed and kept his handywork kissing her chest and playing with her nipples through the fabric of the dress. She arched her back at the feelings, no one had touched her that way before, his hands were so skillful! He knew the exact places where to touch to make her squirm in pleasure and worked them perfectly. His mouth went back to hers kissing her pationately, their tounges danced together in a violent urge to posses the other's mouth. Their eyes closed the whole time, she touched every inch of his back and then his amazing chest, those abs felt amazing through the fabric, she wondered how they would feel against her tongue.

"Wanna go to my place?" He asked at some point of the making out session making her clap and squeal and jump inside herself (just like Patty did before).

"Oh... I don't want to leave Liz alone." She said out of insecurity, what was she saying? She wanted to lose her virginity to this gorgeous man and tonight was the perfect time!

"Well... she's not alone." He said pointing at the couple making out on a couch near by, oh my, get a room... Well, they were the same not a minute ago.

"Ok... let's go." She answered once she reunited all her courage. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the exit.

"Text her so she won't worry." And so she did, her message to Liz was short and franc: **Leavin' my virginity behing with Soul.** **Call u later.**

She grabbed her purse and left hand in hand with Soul. They arrived to where his motorcicle was a couple of minutes later, she climbed on and put the helmet he handed her, they were on the road in no time. He parked outside a gorgeous and huge house on the expensive side of town, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You live here?" She asked removing her helmet.

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"All alone?" She insisted, he chuckled.

"Yes."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"Well... Sometimes I do, that's why you are here right now." Maka frowned.

"So you bring girls to your house whenever you feel lonely?" He laughed.

"Not exactly, I only bring here girls I feel something for, you're the first one by the way." He smiled nicely.

"Really? So... What do you feel for me? I saw you with that girl tonight." She was getting angry and it showed.

"Well, I think you're special. You're one hell of a bookworm, a kind soul and beautiful woman. And the brunette... I met her there tonight trying to stop thinking about you. You're _always _on my mind." What. Did. He. Just. Say? Her face was priceless, he smiled. "I'm being honest." He added with a hand over his heart, she nodded like a complete fool. He chuckled and held her close to his body, "C'mon, it's cold out here."

Her mouth fell to her feet, the house was just amazing! Every furniture, every detail seemed out of a deco magazine. White couches, black wooden table and chairs, light brown carpets matched perfectly with the well selected paintings that adorned the walls, he seemed very picky with the paitings. The room was huge and minimal with an amazing TV and lots of video games and cds neatly sorted in a luxurious shelving. The music system seemed amazing, with many strategically placed speakers along the room. She couldn't believe her eyes, he must be rich or something.

"You alright? Seems you saw a ghost." He teased with that irresistible smile of his.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, I was just admiring your living room, you have really good taste in paitings, well... decoration in general." Her cheeks were red but she managed to look casual and... normal? If that was even possible?

He chuckled, "Well, thank you. I must admit my mother and brother helped me a lot, but the stereo system and the TV were entirely my idea." She chuckled too, he was just too much!

"They look tempting for a movie." Her face wasn't so flushed anymore, he somehow managed to be so carefree and... cool, she felt comfortable around him.

He grabbed her by the hips and pressed her tightly against his crotch rekindling the fire they shared at the party not an hour ago, "Maybe we'll see one someday... Now follow me." He whispered in her ear making the same shivers from earlier travel through her spine once more, just his voice was enough to turn her on.

She followed him up the stairs and into a big bedroom with the largest bed she had ever seen. The sheets were tempting red and the furniture were dark just like in the rest of the house. He closed the door, turned off the lights and opened up the blinds allowing the moonlight fill the room with its clarity. He walked towards her with his trademark predator smile, making her legs feel weak. She stood still on her place practically hyperventilating, why was the air so thick all of a sudden? Soul's face changed to a tender expression when he saw her reaction, he pressed his forehead to hers and chuckled, caressing her cheek with one hand while the other was around her waist, pressing her to his body, "Hey... why so nervous? It's not the first time or anything..." His little laughter soon died when he felt Maka's body stiff under his touch, damn! He figured her out! She began to tremble and her cheeks flushed... the whole situation was so embarrassing!

"Maka, you ain't a virgin, are you?" He asked worried, trying to look her in the eyes if she weren't making it so damn difficult.

"W-Well... I..." She kept on avoiding his inquisitive gaze.

"You are a virgin... I can't believe it." That's all he said. The white haired boy let her go and sat on the bed with both hands in his hair, looking stright to the ground as if he just committed a crime or something. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... It's just... that you are so beautiful I never thought you were a virgin!" Her face flushed again but her expression hardened.

"Look Soul, I'm a virgin, that's right. But that doesn't mean I'm a helpless child!" He looked up to meet her frustrated emerald gaze. "I came here because I'm an adult and wanted to do this with you." Ok, alcohol was still in her system... He chuckled and smiled.

"You're right Maka, you're not a helpless child, but still, I don't want your first time to be drunk with some random guy."

"I appreciate your concern Soul but you're NOT some random guy, I like you very much..." She started to walk his way slowly and (trying) to be sexy.

"Yeah, well. If you want you can stay, but we're not doing it tonight, not in that state." Maka frowned.

"Ah, c'mon! I'm ok!" She tried to perform the "four" standing on one foot but soon lost her balance.

"Yeah, sure, I smelled the alcohol in your breath. C'mhere, let's put you in bed." He waved her to come closer and so she did. Once she sat on the bed next to him, he kissed her deeply and lovingly, taking off her dress in the process. He had to make a huge amount of effort in not taking her there and then, her breasts were perfectly shaped, her entire body was perfectly shaped, oh fuck, she was beautiful! She was so drunk and caught up in the feelings she didn't notice her nudity and suddenly appeared under the covers kissing him hardly with an old T-shirt of his property. They touched and kissed some more until tiredness took over their bodies, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep feeling really comfortable, with his intoxicating scent filling her lungs with every breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight felt warm against her cheek, her head hurt like hell and the covers were suffocating her. She stretched her slim body across the huge bed, it was so comfortable but she felt like shit! Wait... huge bed?! Where the hell was she?! Her eyes opened in a nanosecond and the blurry room was at sight, it took a few minutes for her to stop panicking and remembering the previous night or... parts of it. She was in Soul's house, in his bed! Her boss' bed! Oh fucking crap! She was a whore, a stupid and naive whore! Did they... do it? If they did she couldn't remember anything, what a stupid little bitch! The self-destructive train of thoughts kept on going until his voice was heard, it came from downstairs. Apparently he was talking at the phone while making breakfast, she could tell by the smell, at that moment she realized how hungry she actually was, her stomach began to growl while her bony hand rubbed her tummy in a failed attempt to make it stop. She struggled her way up to a sitting position and held her head with both hands, it was pumping uncomfortably and her skin smelled like alcohol, ugh. Her slender legs managed to touch the ground and support her tembling body with, she considered, way too much effort than necessary. She carefully balanced on her sore feet (due to the fucking incredibly uncomfortable heels she wore last night) and stumbled across the room to the closet. The girl opened up the great doors and looked at the pale, disastrous creature reflected in the mirror attached to one of them. It was a chaos from hair to toes: her pale face had two big dark circles framing her eyes, her make up was everywhere except where it should be, her hair was a tangled mass of blonde ash and, to top it all, she was wearing a T-shirt way too big for her skinny body. Ok, this was a complete mess, she had to do something! The blonde rummaged in search for jeans or something 'cause she wasn't going to wear her dress, it was uncomfortable and she was a bit cold. After five minutes of intense digging out she found a pair of quite small and wore down jeans that seemed to fit her, they surely were that pair you keep because you love so much you can't get rid of them no matter how much they don't fit, she only hoped he wouldn't mind. Once she was fully dressed (god, she needed a bra!) she dragged herself to were her purse was and took out her cell phone, she kept it silent and didn't hear all the twenty-three missed calls from Liz and two others from Tsubaki, damn, she was in trouble! Her bony fingers tapped the screen to unlock it and pressed Liz's photo to start a call, the classic waiting beep was heard until...

"Maka, what the fuck?! Where the fuck are you?! I was so worried about you I could't have sex last night!" Liz's voice sounded frustrated and tired, anger and histeria were just parts of a facade and the blonde knew it, she knew her friend so much to know that such voice was a warning sing.

"Err... hi Liz! I'm at Soul's house." Her voice came out shy and guilty, she was in serious trouble.

"You are **where**?" It came more as a squeal than a question.

"I wrote you a message before I left last night saying I was leaving with him, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes, you did, asshole! You were so drunk that you could have left with anyone believing it was Soul."

"Come on Liz, I was drunk, not stupid, I knew what I was doing."

"Oh, of course! Like the way you were rubbing against him, against your **boss** on the dance floor!"

"Liz, I thought you were happy for our mutual attraction, what happens now?"

"Maka, I was worried shit about you, you were drunk for goodness sake! I felt responsible for you, you know?"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry Liz, this won't happen again."

"Ok, I hope so because I get really frustrated when I can't focus during sex."

"A-alright..."

"So... did you do it?" Maka's stomach fell to her feet suddenly.

"Well, we..." She bit her lip nervously.

"Well what?!" God, this woman was so insistent!

"I don't remember!"

"You don't remember... Oh Maka you're so stupid my friend! I told you you were drunk enough!"

"Yeah, ok, you're right! Are you happy now?"

"Maka, I'm not happy, you did this because of me, I feel so guilty... I'm sorry..." A sob was heard on the other side of the line, followed by another one, and another one...

"Hush, Liz, don't cry. I'm a grown up person, I can take care of myself, this wasn't your fault really. I wanted to get wasted, I wanted to know how it feels."

"I'm so sorry, Maka, let's meet tomorrow at my house, we can eat some cookies and drink tea, what do you say? Bring Tsubaki too!"

"That sounds terrific, I'm gonna ask her how she feels before saying yes but I'd love to!"

"Ok, we stay in touch, bye Maka! And good luck with mister handsome boss!" She chuckled making Maka do the same.

"Yeah, right, bye!" And she hung up.

Yes, that was pretty much an intense call, she stood there with her eyes frozen staring at nothing for a while until she remembered she was a mess and needed to go to the bathroom.

Her hair was a complete disaster, what to do with those tangled and dirty ashy locks? Nothing crossed her mind until she remembered she had a brush in her purse. Tried her best to comb it without much succes so, deciding it took too much time, she managed to tie it in pigtails, just like she did when she was in highschool. It wasn't so ugly anymore... well... ugh, she needed a shower, but showering at a stranger's house wasn't her style. After some intense thinking (her head was still hurting) she decided to ask Soul later if she could use it. Her hands splashed some water on her face making her feel a bit better, she felt sick but hungry, could it even be possible? She wasn't very sure, but one thing she had definetly made up her mind about was that she will never drink again!

With teeth brushed and some generous amunt of deodorant applied she felt way cleaner. Her light footsteps hardly heard due to the corridor's carpet, approached the stairs and descended them slowly, so embarrassed and sick she just wanted to run away screaming. The delicious smell guided her to the kitchen where Soul was over a pan frying some bacon while humming some catching tune. The table was served and it was just amazing, he cooked tons of different things! There were a few vanilla cupcakes, scrambled eggs, a great variety of fruit, cereals, milk, orange juice and, of course, coffee. Maka couldn't remember a time in which she had so much to eat, or even choose what to eat! It was incredible!

"Morning." She said pulling a chair and sitting down, resting her elbows on the table and blushing madly when he turned back with that hot smirk of his.

"Morning." He said laying the bacon on a plate. "You slept well?"

"Y-Yeah, I did." She smiled goofily and pretended everything was fine.

"Your head hurts, take this pill." He smiled and handed her a green blister. "You'll feel better." Her cheeks flushed were just adorable.

"T-Thank you..." She poured some water into a glass and swallowed the pill.

"This is your first hangover, isn't it?" His smirk became a full grin with teeth and all, he sat at the other side of the table and kept his eyes fixed on hers. Her cheeks were completely scarlet by now.

"Y-Yes..." She mumbled, taking another sip of water from her glass. He just cuckled and preceeded to serve himself.

"I knew it! You are so naive and responsible, you aren't the girl from last night." She choked on her drink and coughed a few times. Oh god! What did she do? What did she say? Damn! This was really embarrassing! "Are you ok? Raise your hands!" She did as told and her coughing stopped, her face was still red though. The girl just chose her meal and began to eat, he did the same and ten minutes were spent that way. Suddenly, she cleared her throat making him raise his gaze at her.

"S-Soul..." She quietly said.

"Yes? What happen?" He answered worried.

"Mmm... about last night..." He chuckled and stopped eating, bad signal. "Did we...? You know...?" Her previous blushing wasn't anything compared to this one. He smiled fondly and cleaned his mouth with a napking.

"No Maka, we didn't do anything last night. You were too drunk, plus... you're a virgin." His ruby eyes were so intense that she couldn't bear them anymore! But what a relief was to hear that come out of his mouth!

"Yeah... thank you Soul." This couldn't get worse! He chuckled again and returned to his meal, she just felt like running away again.

"You look lovely in those clothes, by the way." He laughed a bit while eating a piece of bacon. Oh god, this could get worse after all!

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope you don't mind! I don't have anything to w-"

"It's ok, I don't mind at all." He cut her before she could even finish the sentence. "Those are my favourite jeans ever, I have them since highschool." So she was right, they were special.

"I thought about it when I grabbed them, I hope you don't mind, I can go change if you do, I ca-"

"Maka!" She stopped her babbling and looked at him, he was still smiling. God, that gorgeous smile of his! "I said I don't, remember?" Not the blushing again!

"Yes, I'm sorry... I'm just so embarrassed. I'm not like this. I just..." His expression changed into one of worry.

"You are not like what?"

"I'm not the tipical girl who goes to pubs and drinks the hell outta her and ends up at a boy's house, specially her boss' house!" Ok, she said it! She got it out if her system, it was intoxicating her.

"Well, you did it yesterday, you're in a 'boy's house' right now. If it was your first time it doesn't matter now, you already did it, it's part of your life story now." She was completely speechles, he was right but... I felt so wrong! "However, it doesn't make you a whore or anything. You were inexperienced and your friend pushed you further, with due respect, making you lose control and drown in your own feelings. We've been looking for each other since we first met, let's be honest." He was so handsome.

"I'm not happy with what I did, and I won't do this again. I'm so sorry for bothering you Soul." She played nervously with her food.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about, I invited you here. You're my guest now." He was serious now which made her feel a bit better with herself. She gave him a weak smile. "I really like you Maka, you're beautiful." Ok, she kind of didn't expect that statement.

"But... If you say I'm so beautiful then... why did you almost fire me that day?" He chuckled again.

"Well... I didn't know you then, I began to see you with other eyes once you proved me you were such a brilliant mind." Wow, she didn't expect that other statement either, he wasn't the guy he seemed to be. This man was a Pandora's box, who knew how many secrets he could hide?

Suddenly, a funky tune was heard, damn! It was her cellphone! She left it upstrairs so she apologized and ran as fast as she could to answer the call, it must be Baki, she forgot to call her!

Precisely, it was Tsubaki calling.

"Hi, Baki." Her voice trembled a bit.

"Maka, I was so worried about you, are you at Liz's?" Ouch, she had to tell her best friend what happened last night… Ok, she couldn't explain herself through the phone so she managed a more comfortable escape: lie.

"Y-Yes, I'm at Liz's, how are you feeling?" A quick change of topic would work.

"I'm quite alright actually. I did the shopping today, Mrs. Nygus helped me but I managed to walk alone and even carry some bags." That was amazing!

"Really? That's great Baki!" She was honestly happy, she didn't sound like it though, her head still hurt.

"Maka, you don't feel very well, don't you? Did you drink too much last night?" The concern was heard in her voice, the blonde felt so guilty.

"Yes... I drank a lot and..." She bit her lip nervously, god, she had to tell her!

"What Maka?"

"I'mnotatLiz's!" It was fast but her friend got the message and panicked in just a second.

"What?! Where are you?!" Oh, she was dead.

"I'm at... Soul's." Silence was heard on the other side of the line, it was terrifying.

"Soul was going and you didn't tell me?" Her voice was hurt, damn, she screwed it all!

"Look, Baki, I didn't know he was gonna be there. He happens to know Liz and... fuck, this is a mess!" Maka was completely done with life by then, she just wanted to go home and stay in bed for a month or two.

"Maka, you're not like that." Apparently Tsubaki now had her mom voice mode on.

"Yeah, I know... I just drank far too much and he took me in and well..."

"Did you do it?!"

"Relax, _mom_, we didn't do anything. He knew I was far too drunk and a virgin." Crimson cheeks again!

"Oh, ok. Better off that way, it would have been a terrible first time, huh?" She sounded relieved.

"Yeah... terrible."

"Ok, so now I know you're alive and having a nice time with Soul, I'll leave you alone." Her motherly tone still on, god, she had to stop doing that.

"Really? Don't you want me to come back? I was about to anyways, after finishing breakfast of course, he cooked lots of things! Oh god, he's such a nice guy!" Her friend chuckled.

"Great, stay, really, you deserve it. Besides, I'm alright, I'm helping Mrs. Nygus in the kitchen, she has special guests today. So have some fun, ok? Bye Maka."

"O-Ok, thanks Baki, I'll call you later, bye!"

That was another intense call, god, she was such an irresponsible little woman! And now even herself sounded like her mom, ugh! Her slim legs walked through the corridor, down the stairs and into the kitchen, she looked nervous, she felt nervous, those uncomfortable butterflies in her belly weren't helping at all. She sat again and finished her meal silently.

"Everything ok?" Asked Soul looking at her from up the newspaper her was reading.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She answered quickly, giving him a shy smile.

"Fine…" His crimson orbits returned to the newspaper. "Do you have plans for today?" He asked suddenly, she swallowed the lump of food and stood silent for a minute, processing what he just said.

"Uhmm, no. I don't." Was her shy answer.

"Ok… wanna stay for a movie?" He closed the newspaper and tossed it over the table.

Her heart began to pump furiously against her ribs, was he inviting her on a date? The two of them watching a movie? It sounded far too tempting... but her friend Baki needed her, she couldn't leave her alone, could she? The brunette told her she was ok, told her to stay but... she somehow felt guilty. Her mind drifted to when she told Tsubaki she had rejected an invitation Soul made her that day, she was furious... Her head was nodding without even noticing and Soul's smirk was just too much.

"I've got a movie you'll love! Have you finished?" When she nodded he stretched his arm for her to take the offered hand. The white haired man dragged her towards the living room, passing through a room with a great piano in the way.

"Hey! Wait! Do you play the piano?" She said letting go of his grip and standing in front of the giant instrument, admiring its elegance and shiny varnish.

"Err... Well... yes, I play the piano, only when I feel like it." He said scratching the back of his head, he looked like a little insecure child all of a sudden.

"Do you feel like it now?" The blonde asked smiling, wishing to hear some notes come out of that beautiful thing.

"No, I don't feel like playing now... sorry." He smiled apologetically, trying to avoid her hurting eyes.

"Oh... well... Will you play for me someday?" Her hopeful eyes were too much for him to bear, he just smiled and nodded.

"Maybe someday." He said. "Come on! Let's watch that movie!" Their hands were linked again and they kept their trip to the living room.

The movie was plain boring, it was rather interesting but definetly boring. It was a documental about The Beatles' career and she basically wasn't attracted by it at all, she didn't like music that much. He was very into it, it seemed, and made her feel a bit guilty. The girl couldn't stop playing with the hem of her T-shirt and ogling him from time to time (when she was sure enough he was completely distracted, of course).

He was so handsome! The television's light made his scarlet eyes glow in a way that made her stomach feel those uncomfortable bugs flapping, his pointy and elegant nose with those tempting lips were her sweet end, his silver hair, styled in a messy way, suited his features perfectly, and those teeth... please don't remind her of what those sharp teeth can do to her skin... The blonde arrived to the conclusion that this man was absolutely perfect, couldn't find a single defect!

"Like what you see?" He was completely amused, she was so focused on her lusty thoughts that didn't realise she was caught staring at him. Her heart rate accelerated and her breathing became heavier, her face was totally flushed.

"I-I... ngh-" A sudden kiss clouded her vision, his warm lips felt amazing against her owns. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the pleasure he made her feel, his hands traveled from her sides up to palm her breasts, which made the area between her legs grow wet. The movie soon forgotten, played at the back to make them company.

"Mmm, you have no bra... I like that!" He mumbled against her mouth, earning a low moan from her. His wandering tongue slided through her lower lip asking for entrance which she allowed immediately, he explored her mouth like it was their last make out session ever. Her slender body moved sensually under his hands, her back arched in an arousing way and her hands were tangled on his silver locks. He pushed her forward so she could lay down on the fluffy pillows of the big couch, and positioned himself between her legs so he could rub against her most intimate area. Her mind was in the clouds when one of his hands traveled from her breast down to the back of her thigh. Their kisses were so hot and passionate that she couldn't recall the moment in which he took her pants off, but she was pleased he did it. She moaned loudly when his hand began its way up her thigh to her wet panties and when one of his fingers began to caress her folds languidly.

"You're so wet..." His teeth and tongue began to descend from her wanting mouth to her jawline and neck, those teeth were a sin! She tilted her head back with a mewl at the feeling of his warm mouth leaving a wet path, he was lavishing her.

Her little hands couldn't get enough of him, they touched his back, his awesome butt and his growing erection. Everytime she palmed it he answered with a growl and a gentle bite.

Her pussy was so wet and swollen she couldn't take it anymore, "More..." she pleaded. "As you wish..." he answered, and one of his fingers penetrated her folds to her wet, warm core. A loud moan escaped her mouth which made him smile and keep on biting and marking her gorgeous neck. All those sensations were just amazing, she never felt that way before, this man had the power to make her a shivering, aroused mess. His talented pianist finger kept its slow motion: in and out and in again, she was going crazy but she needed more. "More, Soul..." she moaned which made him chuckle. Following her instructions he inserted another finger and kept his motion at the same pase. His mouth, now capturing a nipple, began to suck and bite gently which made the girl scream of pleasure, she was so sensitive, at that point there were no doubts that she was a virgin.

When the girl felt the sencond finger push at her entrance, her pussy began to contract a really pleasing way. She could feel his fingers go deep inside her vagina and get wetter with every thrust, the palm of his hand touched her clit everytime making her mind go blurry and bite her lower lip. Her eyes looked down to meet his gaze, he was sucking at her nipple and the view was just too much, those intense ruby eyes were fixed on her emerald ones, so full of lust and desire... they were what she needed to go over the edge. She felt like collapsing slowly, it was tortuous but definetly the best sensation she ever felt, and she was so happy it was with Soul. With every forceful spasm her pelvis did she shouted his name and pulled at his white-silvery locks.

Oh god, that was something. In all her years of life, in all her smart little mind of hers could never have imagined how good an orgasm could feel. Yes, it was her first orgasm ever and she was very willing for it not to be the last one!

The man pulled out his fingers very slowly and sucked them clean, never breaking eye contact. She was still catching her breath and trying to fall from the high, and she already wanted more? Damn, this man was a sin himself. Once he finished sucking his fingers in the most arousing way ever thought, he gave her a lecherous smirk and kissed her one more time.

"Hey... what if we continue this upstairs?" Oh yeah! He didn't have to ask twice! She nodded and he took her hand, guiding her up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS AN UPDATE! IT REALLY IS! I think I owe you all guys a sincere apology, the last year was hectic for me. I am proud to announce that here is CHAPTER 6! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story, I love to read your comments and thoughts, feel free to tell me what you think. I promise more frequent updates and more chapters coming SOON! Stay tuned! ;)**

**Annie**

Ok, there she was, just about to fuck the sexiest boss in the history of sexy bosses; and now, at the verge of the last step, she began to feel a little bit overwhelmed. The closer she got to the second floor, the more frightened she became. 'This is it. I'm losing my virginity in approximately ten minutes. Relax!' Maka's head was a complete mess, her thoughts started soft at first but now they were driving her crazy! She was so nervous, did she really want this? Was this how she wanted her first time to be? Soul's insistence on going upstairs was intense, just like her feelings were before, she had to do this now... With every step she took, her stomach felt sicker and she didn't know why, not a minute ago she was flying with some mind-blowing orgasm and now she was scared shit. She was so confident before, what happened in just a minute? 'Come on Maka, you have to pull yourself together!' She yelled inside her mind to no avail, her nerves were in crescendo.

Once they reached the second floor, Soul tightened his grip on her hand and gently pulled her in direction to his room. Oh god, he was just too much! His piercing eyes were creating holes into her head; she just smiled as she felt a bit of bile burn her throat.

Suddenly and against all predictions, her phone rang loud and insistent. 'Saved by the bell!' Her insides relaxed in a second while trying her best to suppress the big smile of relief that was emerging in her face. Her trembling hand let Soul's go as she asked for permission with a pleading look.

"Ok, go pick up; it must be your friend." Soul said with a bit of disappointment in his face.

'Friend?' Maka thought, just before Baki's face appeared in her mind. 'Oh! Yes!' She just slapped herself mentally.

"Y-Yes, I'll go pick up, just... please hold on a sec." Her feet stumbled across his room until she reached her cell phone, caller ID: Baky. "H-Hi!" She asked nervously.

"Hi Maka, where are you?" It was Nygus' voice on the other side, it couldn't be good news.

"I'm at a friend's house Mrs. Nygus, what's wrong?" Her voice immediately changed into a fearful one.

"It's Tsubaki, she passed out, I think she overworked herself. Could you please come over?" The older woman was honestly worried, plus she had a lot of things to do that day to be taking care of her friend.

"Of course! I'll be right there!" She looked at Soul's eyes with such guilt she felt the worst person in the world, which made Soul smile sweetly.

"It's ok Maka, we can continue this some other time." He hugged her and kissed her head. She felt like dying and going to Heaven, he was perfect, just perfect!

"I had a great time here!" She said shyly, blushing slightly. He looked down.

"I know, me too." Soon his lips were on hers and she just lost all sense of reason. His soft lips brushed ever so lightly against hers making her stomach feel weird and her lower part grow wet, a soft moan escaped from her mouth, she froze. "I said that we'll continue this next time." His chuckle was humiliating, she felt so stupid!

"Y-Yes, I know!" She turned around with the biggest blush she managed to get until now and gathered her stuff, she was still wearing his clothes but she was really in a hurry, she didn't have the time to change. "Can I borrow your clothes for today?"

"If that means you running naked to your house, I don't think so." He answered with that smug smile of his, she just punched him playfully in his arm. His laughter was contagious. "Of course you can silly, they look better on you anyways." Her face went scarlet again in just a second, he really was something. "Let me take you home."

"You don't have to, really, I can take a cab." She answered, face burning.

"But I want to, that way I can see you a little longer." He smiled again, damn!

The ride was quiet and uncomfortable, no one said anything. She was lost in her own thoughts about Tsubaki and he was just focused on the traffic. Once they arrived, she jumped down the bike and turned around to face him, he smiled softly and kissed her slowly. "Don't worry, we'll continue what we started." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "Good luck with your friend." She just nodded, face completely red by now and walked up the stairs to the front door.

Nygus was in the kitchen, finishing her cooking for that day's dinner with those mysterious 'special guests'. Maka felt so guilty, she just ran up the stairs towards their room.

The girl opened the door very slowly, peeking into the room completely ashamed. Her best friend was sleeping in the bed, her chest was moving, thank god she was breathing! She tiptoed until she reached the bed and sat just beside her, holding her hand. Slowly, the brunette's eyes began to open and soon a smile appeared on her lips. "Maka, you home so fast?"

The blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing, she abandoned her and yet she was smiling! "Baki, I'm so sorry…" She said just before a tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away, though.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen?" The worry in her friend's eyes was just too much for her to bear.

"You passed out Baki, and I wasn't here to take care of you…" She felt so ashamed.

"Oh! Really? I hope I wasn't a burden to Mrs. Nygus!" Maka did her best not to get mad, but her friend was way sweeter than she should.

"Baki, you're not a burden for anyone! I was a bad friend and left you alone for a long time! I should have came back this morning!" She rubbed her eyes with her right hand. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not a bad friend Maka, are you kidding? You're always taking care of me and worrying. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have walked so much so soon. I promise to slow down and go baby steps, ok?" Her friend's smile was comforting, she smiled as well.

"Ok, and I promise I'll spend more time here, deal?" She gave her hand in signal of agreement. Tsubaki chuckled and took her hand shaking it lively.

"Deal!" She answered laughing.

The house was pretty loud that night, it was because of those 'special guests' Mrs. Nygus was receiving for dinner.

"They must be old friends, I can hear their laughter from here." Baki said while reading a book, Maka was doing the same.

"Yeah, they seem to be catching up with their lives." The blonde answered and stood there for a moment, like processing something. "Hey, Baki." She stopped only to see if her friend was paying attention, which she confirmed. "Do you think we will be friends forever?" The question caught the brunette unprepared, but smiled tenderly and nodded.

"Yes, I think we will." Her smile was honest which filled Maka's chest with a warm feeling.

"You know… I really love you Baki." A treasonous tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Maka. I'll always be there for you, and you know that." Book forgotten, Maka needed to hug her best friend ever. The moment was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, both girls remained in awe, it was weird to be visited at ten pm. Maka got up and slowly opened the door to reveal a very tired but happy Nygus carrying a big tray full of food.

"I thought you girls might be hungry." She said while leaving the dinner on Maka's desk just beside the old books. "Also…" There was a mysterious look in the old woman's eyes, besides her grin was everything but comforting. "I wanted to introduce you to my friends Maka, if you don't mind, of course."

The blonde was really surprised, to say the least, but immediately nodded trying really hard to smile normally. "Yeah, I'll be delighted!" Her voice came out far calmer than she actually was.

"Great! Come to the living room with me then!" The journey to the main table was a very agonizing one. Who were these friends who wanted to meet her so badly? Why did they want to meet her in the first place? Were they friendly? Her steps were insecure and imprecise, she felt a mixture of excitement and fear, didn't know what to expect and it was silently killing her. When they finally arrived to the living room, she was faced with four extremely weird adults. One of them seemed out of a twisted sic-fi novel, he seemed to be some kind of crazy scientist, dressed in a white robe with huge thick glasses and an awfully big scar across his face, he also had a screw on his head for crying out loud! The woman beside him seemed to be a little bit more normal, although she was wearing an eyepatch to cover her left eye, her warm smile gave her a lovely motherly look. Her good eye was of a beautiful golden just like her wavy hair, and she somehow seemed so familiar to Maka, like she knew her from somewhere. Another woman met her gaze, but she was by no ways friendly looking like the other one. Her face was severe and stern, dark eyes behind rectangular glasses were scanning the girl with all their might, up and down and again, like recording her entire existence. An eccentric hair cut for a scary woman, Maka thought, her straight black amber hair didn't reach her shoulders and was longer in the front than the back. Last but not least, a man who seemed to be a… priest? He was far too young for the job, and he was so good-looking too: blond short hair with big rounded blue eyes. This meeting was far too weird for her own good, then Nygus spoke: "Well… Everyone, this is Maka, the girl I told you about."

"Well, well, well… She's cute." Said the scary woman grinning lightly. Maka's knees trembled a bit, she managed to look normal though.

"So… What's your last name, girl?" The priest said.

"Hmm, Albarn." Her words almost were unnoticed.

"Don't be afraid of us, honey, we're friends." The blond woman immediately replied, her smile was comforting.

"Albarn as in… Spirit Albarn?" The scientist asked amazed.

"Well… how do you know my Papa?" This was definitely the most awkward situation she had ever experienced.

"So you are her daughter after all." Nygus said smiling in content.

"Alright, I don't understand anything, what's happening here and how come you all know my Papa?" Her smart brain was about to collapse, she needed answers now!

"Oh dear, we're a bunch of idiots, we didn't even introduce ourselves!" The blond woman said flustered. "My name's Marie Mjolnir, and I'm married to this man named Franken Stein (she pointed the crazy scientist). He's Justin Law the prodigy priest and Azusa Yumi, the woman with the All Seeing Eye." Her giggling was a bit annoying.

"I still don't understand what's happening here…" Maka interrupted anxiously.

"We're heading there, honey, patience." Marie took a deep breath and then exhaled. "We are government agents who work uncovered for secret missions. We are trained in the field of combat and killing, not a very lovely job but someone has to do it." She finished. By that time Maka's mouth was so open it could touch the floor any minute. Processing all this was a pain in the ass, she still couldn't find the connection between her bohemian father and these people.

"We were almost raised together with your father, actually I'm your godfather kid." Stein said with a scary look in his eyes.

Maka's head was a complete mess, she couldn't understand all this, was it a coincidence for her to end up in that boarding house? Did her father abandon her completely like she thought? What the hell was going on?!

"But, I don't understand… my father abandoned me when I was a little girl, and my mother passed away a few years ago, I was left on my own and…" Her body was shivering, her voice too, a few tears came out of her sad eyes while she tried to hide her face from the other's view.

"It's ok to be confused darling." Nygus said helping her in taking a sit.

"Your father didn't have a choice but to abandon you and your mother, he did that to protect both of you. This job can be very dangerous and the family is always the first target for the enemies." Marie added trying to make the girl relax a bit.

"Haven't you been receiving money all this years?" Sid said form the corner of the room, he remained there all the time, speaking just in that precise moment.  
>Maka's heart skipped a beat, how did he know about the money?<p>

"How do you know I was receiving money, Mr. Barett?" Maka's eyes fixed on his, distrust hidden in her gaze.

"Don't give me that look girl, I'm not spying on you or anything. Mail comes here every day, and once in a month there's a letter for you, the content I can imagine, now I confirmed my suspicion." He said smirking mischievously.

Maka felt caught up in the trap, he discovered her mystery. "Yes… I receive money every month since my mom passed away, but I don't know whom is it from."

"From who do you think it is?" The man replied with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

It couldn't be! It wasn't big money but it was enough to eat everyday. Could it be that her lost Papa was sending her money all this time? Every month without delay? He wasn't a drunken asshole after all? "Papa…?" She tried shyly, tears still moisturizing her eyes and cheeks.

"Bingo!" He answered, confirming her thoughts.

"Look girl, I know this is hard to process, but we wanted to meet you because there's a vacancy and we thought about offering it to you." Azusa continued without any tact. "Nygus here says you're brilliant, nice and methodical. We need all that, and I believe you need the money, so you need us too." She finished, sliding her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

What in heaven and hell?! This couldn't be more twisted!  
>"Thank you, but I already have a job!" She answered proudly, she couldn't be a killer!<p>

"At that stupid record label? Really?" The black haired woman continued trying to humiliate her.

Maka's face was red with anger and confusion.

"Well, the pay is good! And my boss is nice!" She replied stubbornly.

"Yeah, ok, we know your boss too. His name's Soul Eater, and he already works with us. You probably know him as Soul Evans, am I right?" Soul Eater? Was that some kind of secret code name? What the hell?! The fact that Azusa was actually right made her blood run cold.

"I don't understand!" The girl just gave up, with her head resting in her arms on the table, she felt like crying again, was this some kind of sick joke on her?

"We know this is a hard decision to make, but think about your friend, your Papa, your life right know. It REALLY is a good pay, honey, you may at least consider it." Marie tried to comfort her by caressing her ashy blond locks.

The girl slowly pulled herself together and began to rub her red puffed eyes. "How much are we talking about?" She asked shyly.

"One hundred thousand dollars per month, plus benefits." Marie answered cheerfully.

What the hell did she just said?! That amount of money wasn't even possible!  
>"I'm in!" Maka didn't know what crazy things were about to come.<p>

Another day, another dollar, they say. Well, this day Maka felt terribly weird! Besides, springtime was making all her allergies bloom like flowers, it was annoying as hell! That morning was windy, so she grabbed her favorite black coat from the back of her chair and threw it over her shoulders. She was thinking about last night too much to be considered healthy, but she couldn't wait to meet her new bosses after her turn in the record label.  
>The walk to work wasn't much different from other days; but when she was almost there, about to reach the main entrance, she saw something that unsettled her VERY much. A few feet away, next to a monstrous red motorcycle was her friend Crona, she seemed to be with some guy, some HUGE guy. He was African-American, very muscular and tall; considering she was skinny, pale and purple haired, they made a funny couple. What was odd about all this was Crona's behavior next to him, she practically couldn't look him in the eye. He was yelling and moving his arms energetically, while she just looked at her feet the whole time; the situation was really uncomfortable for the people passing by too. Maka got furious, took strong steps as she approached the couple, always smiling, of course.<p>

"Hi Crona! How are you?" She greeted without even acknowledging his presence, which made the man really upset. Crona's eyes opened so much they seemed about to fall off her skull, she didn't know how to deal with her boyfriend alone, least of all around someone else.

"Oh! H-Hi Maka." The purple haired girl answered shyly, it almost went unnoticed.

"I see you're not alone today. Hi, I'm Maka, Crona's friend." She said as she held her hand in order to shake it, her smile was broader than ever. The man stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, until he got the hint and shook hands with her.

"Name's Ragnarok, I'm Crona's boyfriend." His answer sounded more like a threaten than a greeting.

"It's really nice to meet you, Ragnarok. If you excuse us, we're running late for work." She caught her friend by the arm and dragged her along towards the entrance. "Bye!" She waved as they both disappeared inside the huge building.

"W-What was that, Maka? You saw Ragnarok's face? He was completely furious!" Crona said almost crying. "I don't know how to deal with an angry boyfriend yet." Her hands covered her eyes as she sobbed quietly, trying not to make much noise.

"Crona, I need to ask you something." She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her lightly trying to meet her gaze. Once her light blue eyes focused on emerald ones, she took a deep breath and proceeded. "Does your boyfriend mistreat you?" The purple haired girl got really surprised by the question and began to tremble, a tear rolled down her cheek but she said nothing.

"Please Crona, you have to tell me." She begged with her eyes until Crona finally spoke.

"J-Just don't tell anyone, please! I don't know if I could handle Rag's anger if he finds out that I told someone about his attitude." She cried and hid her face behind her hands, she was so afraid and alone, it was painful to see.

"Hush Crona, It's ok." The blonde caressed purple locks in order to calm her down, the girl hugged her so tightly it seemed she wasn't loved for a long time now.

"You don't know how it is back home, Maka. He only shouts at me and beats me for no reason, I'm not his girlfriend anymore, I'm only his punching bag!" Her sobs were heart-breaking; this girl was completely broken and lost. "A-And, and what you just did! He will surely punish me for that when I get home!" Those last words made Maka's blood run cold, she screwed it up bad time. Guilt began to eat her from inside, she had to do something to fix this! She continued caressing her locks when a great idea crossed her mind.

"Hey Crona, what if you come home tonight? We could cook something nice and watch a movie, you know, like a slumber party!" Her suggestion seemed really innocent, but inside her brain she knew very well what that meant.

"What? NO! Rag will be so pissed if I don't come back home tonight!" The trembling got worse.

"Shh… relax. I know this is very hard, but you need to come with me, and you need to leave him." Maka's grip around her fragile body was tight and reassuring, but she knew she was going to need more than that in order to make her friend understand. "You can't allow him to treat you like that! You're not happy Crona, you're miserable! But you can change that and be happy from now on, let me help you."

Crona's face was a mess, but she nodded anyway.


End file.
